Edge of Infinite
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Love come, blow and vanish. Bahkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada pasangannya masih memiliki keterbatasan. Dia, orang baru dalam hidupnya. Tapi dia mencintainya melebihi cintanya pada pasangannya sendiri. Manakah yang akan ia pilih? AU. AC. Alur cepat. Alur loncat. Short Story. Cover not mine. Warning inside. DLDR. Update chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ini sy buat lebih dulu daripada Taken by You. Saya membuat ini sekitar bulan awal Juli – September, belum sempat di publish karena terjadi perdebatan batin di chappie 2 yang akhirnya, **no lemon** here! XP~ hanya sedikit err, steamy (maybe?) *plak* fic ini ru kelar akhir bulan kemaren *nangisharu*.

**Warning:** Many adult content (still in control). AU. OOC. Typo(s) Un-Beta-ed. Crack pairing. **Not-a-very-happy-ending-story**. Alur loncat & cepat.

**Rate:** T to be M for plot, adult theme, etc.

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family.

**Summary:** Love come, blow and vanish. Bahkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada pasangannya masih memiliki keterbatasan. Dia, orang baru dalam hidupnya. Tapi dia mencintainya melebihi cintanya pada pasangannya sendiri. Manakah yang akan ia pilih? AU. AC. Cover not mine. Warning inside. DLDR.

* * *

.

**Edge of Infinite**

**...**

**Chapter One: Door of Flame**

.

* * *

"Ini tidak ... terjadi. I-ini tidak akan berhasil." Athrun mendesis kecil. Suaranya hanya dapat terdengar oleh wanita didepannya.

Terlihat jelas di mata _emerald_-nya, Ia marah ... sangat marah. Seolah-olah dinding tempat sang wanita terperangkap diantara kedua lengan Athrun akan hancur bila ia memukulnya.

Jangankan sebuah dinding. Rasanya dataran di dunia ini ingin ia luluhkan. Langit atap dunia ini ingin ia runtuhkan.

Bara kemarahan terlukiskan jelas di mata Athrun. Bahkan Athrun sesekali menggertakan giginya untuk menahan luapan emosi.

Emosi. Banyak sekali emosi yang mengalir di matanya.

Wanita itu takut.

Takut. Lututnya sedikit bergetar. Takut.

Bila ia membuka suaranya yang keluar hanyalan hembusan nafas. Tanpa kata-kata. Suaranya tercekat. Tapi sang wanita takkan mengakuinya.

Tidak. Tidak dengan pria ini. Tidak dengan pria yang menyakitinya ... sekaligus ia sukai.

Sang wanita menarik nafas dalam-dalam, nafasnya cepat tak beraturan. Takut sekaligus marah.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri _terperangkap_ olehnya. Ia marah pada Athrun. Karena telah menarik diri darinya. Ia marah pada Kira. Karena dialah ... yang mengenalkannya pada Athrun.

Kira, orang yang disayangi oleh sang wanita, memperkenalkannya pada Athrun. Athrun, sahabat Kira. Kira, saudara kembar Cagalli.

Mungkin ... ia juga menyalahkan takdir.

Takdir mempertemukan mereka tapi tak mengijinkan untuk mempersatukan mereka. Terlalu sulit. Terlalu rumit.

Sial!

"Benarkan!?" Tanya Athrun menuntun.

Bibir sang wanita bergetar hebat tapi Ia masih bisa membalasnya, "A-Apa yang s-sebenarnya ingin k-kau dengar!?"

"Sama dengan yang kuucapkan sebelumnya! -"

"Selamat kalau begitu. Kau sudah mendengar hal yang paling ingin kau dengar!" Jawab wanita itu sarkatis, terkesan menantang.

"Sial!" Athrun menggeram, "Kau membuat ini menjadi rumit! -"

"A-apa maksudmu!?" Sela sang wanita sedikit berteriak. "Kau sendiri yang meminta!"

Sayangnya mereka sendirian, tak ada _orang luar_ yang akan menganggu_ masalah_ diantara mereka.

"Kau _masih_ menginginkanku!" Suara Athrun tegas. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap tajam pada wanita di depannya.

Mata wanita itu terbelalak. Ia terkejut dan terintimidasi. Bagaimana mata itu terlihat indah dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. "K-Kau gila!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakannya! Brengsek!" Umpat Athrun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sang wanita merasakan segala emosi bergejolak di tubuhnya. Ia malu. Ya. Ia marah. Sangat.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan seperti itu!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Bagaimana denganmu!?" Jawabnya balik menantang Athrun. "Kau pikir apa hubungan kita!?"

Mata Athrun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Benar! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka. Athrun pun tak yakin.

"Minggir Athrun." Perintah sang wanita.

Athrun tetap tak bergeming. Tetap memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengannya. Athrun menyudutkannya di dinding sebuah ruang _semi_-gelap.

Hanya sinar rembulan yang menjadi cahaya mereka. Satelit bumi itu sekarang mencapai puncaknya. Bulatannya penuh, cahayanya cukup terang. Indah sekaligus menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Serupa. Makna bulan serupa dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Athrun dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah wanita bermata bagi musim gugur ini. Sinar matanya tak seperti biasanya. Mata yang sebelumnya begitu berapi-api, kini redup memandangnya.

Wanita ini takut padanya. Athrun tidak menyukai itu. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Seharusnya wanita ini percaya dan mencin- Athrun mengeleng.

_Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

Menghirup napas panjang. Ia mencoba melewati lengan Athrun. Tapi, Athrun menahannya, mengembalikannya ke posisi awal.

"Athrun!"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan sang wanita. Athrun harus menyakinkan sendiri. "Kau ..._ mencintaiku_." Athrun menutup lekat matanya.

Sedangkan gadis itu sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. _Arogan dan percaya diri_. "Aku membencimu!"

Membuka matanya, Athrun menyeringai. "Kurasa ... lebih dari itu, sayang."

"Benar! Lebih dari itu!" Ia menggertakkan giginya. "Aku ... _sangat_ membencimu!"

Tangan Athrun berpindah. Kedua telapaknya mencengkram kedua bahu sang gadis. "Ya ... kau _membenciku_." Suara Athrun nyaris berbisik. Matanya menyipit sendu. "Harus ... _seharusnya begitu _..."

"Lepaskan!" Cagalli mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Athrun begitu kuat menahannya.

"Berhenti!" Suara Athrun kasar.

Napasnya terasa berat. Pemilik mata cokelat madu itu benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Bahkan bila Athrun terus menunjukkan sikap seperti itu. Ia tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya.

Saat sang wanita berhenti memberontak. Mata _emerald_-nya memperhatikan wajah wanita itu dengan seksama.

Mengatur napasnya. Sang pemilik rambut pirang itu mencoba me-_relax_-kan tubuh mungilnya. Ia memulai bertanya, "A-apa yang kau inginkan -"

"Kau tahu," potong Athrun.

"Katakan!"

"Berhenti mencintaiku. Menjauhlah dariku! _Sangat jauh_!"

Bagaimana cara menjauhinya. Jika Athrun dan dirinya hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding. _For God' sake_, mereka tinggal dalam satu atap!

Bagaimana?

Menjauh bagaimana yang ia maksudkan?

Bukankah ia sudah melakukannya?

Jika Athrun pulang ke rumah, dia mengurung diri di kamar. Jika Athrun pergi dari rumah, dia bebas berkeliaran di rumah.

Jika libur tiba, wanita itu memilih _hang out_ dengan teman _band_-nya. Jika terpaksa keduanya berada di rumah, mereka _berusaha_ saling menghindar.

Tapi ... apa yang dilakukan Athrun saat ini, sungguh membingungkan.

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu!_

Tatapan Athrun begitu _intens_ membuat Cagalli mengajukan pernyataan yang sama, "Kau juga harus melakukannya hal yang sama."

Athrun memilih tak menjawab cepat. Mereka bertatapan. Kesunyian makin menyelimuti mereka.

"Sudah kulakukan." Athrun berkata datar.

"Bohong!" Sahutnya cepat. "Lalu, jelaskan keadaan kita sekarang!"

Athrun berdesis. Matanya menyala, menatap wanita itu dengan amarah.

Tapi wanita itu seperti siap menantangnya. Tak ada ketakutan seperti sebelumnya.

Melawan balik. Athrun mendekatkan kepalanya hanya beberapa inchi dari Cagalli. Ia bahkan dapat merasa hembusan nafas hangat Athrun. Begitu dekat.

Athrun tak bicara. Hanya menatap. Menatap penuh emosi. Penuh arti. Cagalli mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"B-benar ... i-ini tak boleh terjadi." Cagalli itu mengulangi lirih.

Ungkapan itu begitu tepat menancap di hatinya. Athrun menyakinkan sang gadis agar mengulangi perkataannya. Tapi saat mendengarnya sendiri, Athrun yakin itu semua kesalahan.

Ekspresi kemarahan berubah menjadi muram. "Aku tahu," jawab Athrun tak kalah lirih. Ia mencoba meyakinkan lagi, "A-Aku ... tak mencintaimu, Cagalli ..."

Penyangkalan.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu sempat menahan napasnya. Mata _amber_-nya menatap sedih mata _emerald_ Athrun, "A-Aku tahu."

Cagalli merasa nafasnya semakin berat ketika Athrun makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Pipinya merona.

"Kau pun begitu," tambah Athrun. Matanya turun menatap bibir Cagalli. Nafasnya memburu.

"Aku tahu," bisik Cagalli. Menyadari arah pandangan mata Athrun, membuat Cagalli membasahi bibir bawahnya.

Athrun sadar. Cagalli sadar. Mereka berdua sadar.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Kata-kata Athrun berubah menjadi sangat lembut. Entah berapa kali kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Sebenarnya siapa yang ia yakinkan!?_

Athrun mengangkat satu tangannya ke pipi Cagalli. Diusapnya pipi Cagalli lembut. Lalu bibir bawah Cagalli. Denyut nadi Cagalli makin kencang. Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku ... aku ta -"

Athrun pun melumat bibir tipis Cagalli. Lanjutan kata-kata Cagalli melayang dalam bibir Athrun. Mata keduanya terpejam.

Ciuman yang begitu halus dan lembut. Tangan Cagalli diletakkan pada dada Athrun, menggenggam erat kemejanya.

Satu tangan Athrun diselipkan pada pinggang kecil Cagalli menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Satu lagi, di tengkuk belakang Cagalli. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman, lumatan, permainan lidah itu berubah makin _intens_. Makin panas dan penuh gairah. Athrun menyadari Cagalli kesulitan bernapas. Dilepaskannya bibir mungil itu sejenak, demi mencukupi pasokan udara Cagalli, lalu dilumatnya lagi. Ia melumatnya seakan tak akan ada hari esok.

Seakan mereka tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

Tak ingin? Mungkin ... tak akan pernah.

Pernahkah kau mendengar ada pepatah mengatakan ada awal maka ada ... akhir. Ada pertemuan ... ada perpisahan.

Dan itulah yang terjadi...

Bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu ragu-ragu.

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi mereka. Hanya terdengar deruan nafas mereka. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal.

Kedua tangan Athrun kini memeluk pinggang Cagalli. Mendekapnya erat, menjaga tubuhnya seperti barang yang rapuh.

Apa yang dilakukan Athrun tepat. Lutut Cagalli begitu lemas saat mereka berciuman tadi. Sistem di seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan menjadi ... panas.

Bergejolak. Bergairah.

Cagalli masih menggengam kemeja Athrun. Dahi mereka bertemu. Mata mereka terpejam.

"A-Aku ..." Cagalli memecah kesunyian. Sedikit tersengal akibat ciuman panas tadi. "Aku mempunyai kekasih, Athrun."

"Aku tahu sayang," jawabnya singkat, matanya masih terpejam. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. "Aku ... aku juga ... mempunyai tunangan," ucap Athrun lirih. Terasa kesedihan dalam suaranya. "Dan itu ... bukan kau, Cagalli."

Cagalli memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air kesedihan tumpah keluar dari mata _amber_-nya.

"A-Aku tahu, Athrun. Bukan Aku. _Dia_ juga bukan kau."

"Hmm ..." Senyum Athrun kecut dan singkat. Ingin ia menghapus kesedihan di mata Cagalli. Tapi ... ia tak bisa. Mengumpulkan kekuatan, ia melanjutkan, "K-kita masih berteman 'kan?"

Penyangkalan lagi kah? Menurutnya _berteman_ adalah penggambaran hubungan yang paling tepat di antara mereka ... saat ini.

"T-teman? Umm ... kurasa ... ya," jawab Cagalli pelan penuh keraguan.

Suara Cagalli pecah. Sakit. Hatinya terluka. Athrun merasakannya. Karena ia pun merasakannya.

_Persetan dengan pertemanan!_ Athrun mengingkari akal sehatnya, naluri, _self control_-nya.

Wanita ini. Hanya wanita ini yang berhasil meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Athrun.

Dengan itu, ia mengklaim bibir Cagalli sekali lagi. Ia bertindak lebih dalam. Ia menginginkan yang lebih jauh lagi. Ia begitu menginginkan wanita ini.

Dengannya tak pernah cukup. Tak pernah terpuaskan.

Persetan dengan _self control_ yang telah ia bangun selama ini.

Dan ia tahu, Cagalli takkan menolaknya.

Ia dapat merasakan dalam ciuman mereka. Cagalli Hibiki juga menginginkan seorang Athrun Zala.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N2:** Yeah, youmightkillme now! *runaway* melihat momennya tepat, fic ini sebenarnya mo sy ikutkan challenge-nya CloliXLightning tapi karena ada satu dan lainnya akhirnya urung. Gomen Cloli-san. *bow*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lirik sebuah lagu by Fathin Sidqia - Aku Memilih Setia, which is I don't own it too. ^.^v

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**06-04-2014**


	2. Wheel of Destiny Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine.**

* * *

**A/N : **Mulai chappie ini sy mengubah rating menjadi **M-rated**! Chappie ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian.

**Warning: **Beware of **Present-Past-Present. **Harsh words. Adult content. Short story. Alur cepat. Alur loncat. Slight KxF.

click back if you underated or don't like this.

enjoy~

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Suara burung bersiul.

Cek.

Sinar matahari.

Cek.

Tidur nyenyak.

Cek.

Kamar Athrun.

Cek.

Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kamar Athrun!?

Seketika itu juga Cagalli mencoba membuka mata cokelat madunya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Seperti habis di tabrak monorel dan bussway secara bersamaan.

Tapi juga tubuhnya serasa lebih ... segar. Lebih bersemangat.

'_Aneh?!_'

Pikirannya mencoba menelaah. Bagaimana bisa, ia terbangun di kamar Athrun?

_Well _... bukan kamar Athrun juga, ini adalah kamar lama Kira. Kamar ini kosong semenjak Kira memakai kamar milik orang tua mereka yang telah tiada di lantai bawah, kamar Kira jadi tak terpakai. Berubah fungsi menjadi kamar tamu.

Kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar Athrun? Semalam ... dia ingat pergi ke pesta keluarga Flay, tunangan Kira. Lalu ... tiba-tiba Athrun menyeretnya pulang.

Mereka bertengkar. Mereka berteriak. Mereka berciuman.

_'Ciuman?!'_

Cagalli merasa ada yang terasa berat di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya. Diliriknya malas bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Ada tangan melingkar di sana. Dan itu jelas bukan tangannya.

_'Oh Haumea. Aku pasti bermimpi.'_

Sepertinya ada sesuatu lembut menekan bahu bagian belakang. Begitu lembut dan basah.

Basah?

_'Haumea ... aku harap ini mimpi_.'

"Kau sudah bangun _Princess _...?" Suara berat, serak dan familiar menggelitik telinga Cagalli. Sosok tersebut sedikit kecewa ketika bibirnya terpisah dengan telinga Cagalli.

_'Demi Haumea! Aku tidak bermimpi!'_

Mata Cagalli terbuka lebar. Ia tidak berkhayal. Ia tidak berhalusinasi. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Segera setelah jaringan fungsi otaknya berfungsi sempurna, ia terjengkat. Ia bangkit, terduduk. Tanpa ia sadari selimut Cagalli turun sampai pinggulnya. Menunjukkan bagian atas tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Tepat di sebelahnya. Ada seorang pemuda. Tampan. Muda. Rambut berwarna _navy blue_. Mata emerald yang indah. _Hot_. Menyeringai padanya. Seksi. Dada keras nan bidang telanjangnya terekspos.

Tunggu dulu!

_'Te-telanjang?!'_

Cagalli menelan ludah. Athrun memandangnya polos.

"K-kau?"

"Ya? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Ke-kenapa k-kau bisa ada di sini?"

Alis Athrun terangkat. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ini kamarku."

_'Duh ... tentu saja! Cagalli kau bodoh!'_

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kejadian semalam. Padahal kau tidak mabuk dan sepenuhnya sadar. Atau ... kau malu mengakuinya?" Seringai Athrun makin tajam. Cagalli merona.

"Bu-Bukan ... a-aku hanya bingung... umm ... mungkin itu yang membuat a-aku lupa ..." Cagalli berdalih. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Senyum Athrun mengembang. Ia menggoda Cagalli. "Tapi kau tak lupa namaku 'kan!? Seingatku ..." Athrun menggoda memandang Cagalli jahil, "... kau meneriakkan namaku kencang sekali semalam."

Cagalli membeku. Bukan hanya wajah, seluruh tubuhnya pun memerah. Ia memberi Athrun pukulan ringan di bahunya. "Ath-Athrun ... j-jangan menggodaku."

"Semalam ... kau mengagumkan _sayang_. _Well_, kau **selalu** mengagumkan." Athrun memiringkan tubuhnya. Satu lengan digunakan untuk menopang tubuh dan kepalanya.

Mendengar dan melihat bahasa tubuh Athrun membuat Cagalli makin padam. Matanya menatap ke arah lain, selain wajah Athrun. "Umm ... _t-thanks_ ... k-kau juga."

_'Haumea, aku melakukan lagi!'_

"Kau tahu _Princess _... kalau kau terus menunjukkan wajah seperti itu ... aku akan menjamin ... _kau akan tetap berada di tempat tidurku seharian _... dan kita ... _tidak akan hanya berbicara sayang_."

Bola matanya membesar. Cagalli tidak bisa berbicara apapun mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tapi debaran jantungnya begitu kencang. Ditambah lagi senyum nakal nan menggoda milik Athrun. Sungguh, sama sekali tak membantu.

Tawaran Athrun begitu menggodanya. Menggairahkan. Tapi ... semenarik apapun tawaran senyuman seorang Athrun Zala. Ia terpaksa menolak.

Cagalli menggeleng lemah. Membuat senyum Athrun menghilang. Cagalli mencoba menahan senyum saat melihat wajah muram dan _childish_ Athrun. Cagalli yakin seribu persen tidak ada orang selain dia yang bisa melihat wajah _cute_ Athrun itu.

Hanya dia. Hanya Cagalli. Tapi ... sekali lagi ia menggeleng lemah. Membuang hal yang paling tak ingin dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Kuakui sangat menarik tawaran Anda, Tuan Zala. Tapi ... tidak. Aku l-lelah, aku lapar, aku butuh mandi dan ... perlu kuingatkan lagi ada ... Kira. Sahabatmu. Saudaraku. Hmm?"

Seringai nakal Athrun muncul lagi. "Hmm? Kira pulang besok. Bisa kupastikan. Aku mengirim _textmail_ pada Flay semalam. Sewaktu aku menarikmu keluar dari pesta membosankan itu. Kira terlalu mabuk. Dan mungkin saat ini ... ia masih _sibuk_ dengan Flay."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk. Kira bukan seseorang yang kuat menegak minuman keras. Sama halnya dengan Cagalli.

Kebetulan? Mungkin. Atau seperti yang orang banyak katakan, _twin things_!

Mungkin ... salah satu yang menarik Athrun pada Cagalli.

Kira, sahabatnya, tapi Athrun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Cagalli. Hingga 2 bulan lalu.

Kira memang sempat menyebutkan mempunyai kembaran pada Athrun. Namanya. Sifat tomboi dan keras kepalanya. Tapi, mereka tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah apalagi saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Saat pintu rumah ini di buka dan menatap mata serupa dengan warna madu itu, Athrun sempat mengira Kira bermetamorfosis menjadi lebih ... feminin. Entah ia sekedar memastikan bahwa itu Kira atau imajinasinya saja, atau ia salah memasuki rumah, atau ia memang ... terpaku, terpesona dengan Cagalli?

"Kukira kau sengaja menggodaku dengan menunjukkan ... _itu_." Cagalli mengikuti arah mata _emerald_ Athrun.

Dadanya? Ada apa? Cagalli terkejut segera di tarik selimut menutupi dadanya yang terekspos. Tanpa ada apapun menutupinya.

Telanjang!

Oh _God_! Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka _melakukannya_.

"Ath-Athrun! K-kau maniak!"

Athrun terkikik kecil. "Percayalah sayang, kau sudah menunjukkan semuanya padaku. Untuk apa kau tutupi lagi? Kuakui pemandangan paling menarik di pagi hari ini ..." Athrun bangkit. Diraihnya pipi merah Cagalli. "Kau begitu cantik ... luar biasa ... semua yang ada pada dirimu sempurna."

"Ka-katakan itu sendiri pada dirimu, Zala." Cagalli mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau mengambil selimut itu sayang, kau akan membuatku kedinginan." Athrun berkedip nakal padanya.

Otomatis, Cagalli terhenti. Lagi-lagi wajahnya padam. '_Jangan katakan, bahwa dia tak memakai apapun di bawah sana!?'_

Cagalli memincingkan matanya pada pria menyeringai disampingnya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Setelah apa yang telah kita lewati semalam?" Athrun kembali menggodanya, "kurasa tidak."

Seketika itu pula ingatan Cagalli melayang pada 'kegiatan' mereka semalam. Membuatnya memerah kembali. "Kalau begitu, berbaliklah -"

"Kau serius, ingin keluar dari ranjang ini?" Athrun memberinya muka masam. Tentu tak sungguh-sungguh.

"T-tentu. Aku lapar!" Dengan wajah merona, Cagalli menjawab cepat.

"Hh ..." Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau benar sayang, kau membutuhkan tenaga untuk ronde berikutnya."

"Athrun!" teriak Cagalli malu pada pria yang tersenyum genit padanya.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak untukmu, sementara kau membersihkan dirimu atau kita mandi bersama lalu -"

"Athrun! Pilihan pertama!" potong Cagalli, ia tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Ia sudah panas karena menahan malu.

"Baiklah Princess," Athrun menyibakkan selimutnya tiba-tiba, membuat Cagalli segera berpaling. Menyadari itu, Athrun tertawa kecil. "Tenang sayang. Aku memakai celana." Cagalli masih belum mempercayai kata-katanya, ia takut Athrun masih menggodanya. Cagalli mendengar Athrun mendesah berat. "Princess? Jangan marah. Mandilah dulu, kutunggu kau di bawah, oke?"

_'Jadi, ia berpikir aku marah?' b_atin Cagalli. Cagalli ragu untuk menoleh tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bila ia melihat Athrun, ia hanya akan melihat bagian atas tubuhnya. '_Wajahnya, wajahnya! Jangan lihat ke bawah walau itu mengga -arrgh, apa yang kupikirkan!?'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Ia mendengar langkah Athrun menjauh, siap atau tidak, Cagalli memberanikan diri menoleh. Ia harus segera menjelaskan pada pria berambut _navy-blue_ itu bahwa ia tidak marah. Bahwa Athrun telah salah paham.

Tak disangkanya, Athrun memang _shirtless_ tapi ia telah memakai celana _jogging_-nya. Cagalli lega juga sedikit kecewa. '_Kecewa? Err tidak-tidak, sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum, Cagalli!?'_

"A-Athrun!" panggil Cagalli.

Athrun berbalik, "Hmm?"

"A-Aku tak pernah marah pa-padamu." Cagalli menunduk, ia tak sanggup memandang Athrun. Bagi Athrun, perkataan Cagalli mengandung makna yang lain. Bukan hanya karena kejadian ini tetapi juga karena 'hubungan terlarang' mereka.

Athrun mendekat, ia berlutut di depan Cagalli yang masih duduk di ujung ranjang. Ia tersenyum manis dan ramah. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Cagalli.

"Athrun."

"Hm?"

"Sewaktu aku mengatakan, a-aku membencimu, i-itu ... a-aku ... m-maaf -"

"Shh, tenanglah Princess. Kita berdua paham, bahwa ... itu tak benar." Athrun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"A-aku m-mencintaimu."

Senyum Athrun makin melebar. Tanpa kata, bibir Athrun mulai mencium singkat kening, ujung hidung Cagalli, hingga turun pada bibir mungilnya.

Merebahkan Cagalli secara lembut dan perlahan pada tempat tidurnya. Masih menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman panas. Menarik selimut Cagalli, menyampaikan balasan perasaannya dengan kembali memberikan Cagalli sebuah ... kenikmatan dan kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, harumnya! Ini bisa di makan, 'kan? Kelihatannya lezat! Rasanya aku bisa memakan T-rex hari ini!" Cagalli menarik tangannya ke udara. Sungguh melelahkan. Tapi juga ... menyegarkan.

"Hahaha, kau yakin? Dan ... tentu saja Princess, ini bisa kau makan semua. Jangan samakan dengan hasil masakanmu," goda Athrun saat Cagalli menarik kursi di meja _bar_-nya. Dimana ia bisa melihat punggung Athrun saat mencuci peralatan memasak.

"Hei! -"

"M-maaf. Bercanda! -ah itu masih panas!" Ketika Athrun berbalik, ia melihat Cagalli, menelan makanan yang masih panas itu.

"Apwa?" Cagalli terlanjur menelannya semulut penuh.

Athrun mendesah melihat cara makan Cagalli, "Kau bisa terluka."

"Bgwegwinwi swawa twak mwembwuwatkuw twewuka!" Cagalli masih mengunyah makanannya. Ia melupakan semua _table manner_ yang diajarkan orang tuanya dulu. Ia tak peduli terlihat _unlady-like_ di mata siapapun.

Justru, Athrun sangat menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu. Tidak pernah berusaha membuat orang lain terkesan padanya. Semua pada Cagalli terpancar secara ... natural.

"Hh, pelan-pelan Princess." Athrun tersenyum simpul.

Cagalli tak pernah bersikap 'pura-pura' dengan makanan apalagi kebab, favoritnya. Ia tak seperti perempuan lain yang memilih 'membatasi' makanan mereka. Ia makan kapan saja ia mau, segala jenis makanan, tak pernah khawatir dengan lemak di tubuhnya. Yang membuat iri para wanita lain ialah Cagalli selalu terlihat _slim_ tanpa berusaha susah payah, _diet_, olahraga atau semacamnya.

"Hmm, lezatnya ... akhirnya tertelan juga. Seperti biasa sangat lezat _Chef_! Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku lebih suka memakanmu," goda Athrun.

"Huh?" Cagalli memincingkan mata dan telinganya.

"Ti-tidak, m-maksudku, aku lebih suka melihatmu makan."

"Aneh," gumam Cagalli.

"Huh?"

"Kau aneh, cara menatapmu sama seperti ketika pertama kali kita bertemu dulu!"

"Hah?! A-aku tidak aneh! Dan tak ada yang salah dengan caraku menatapmu! Semuanya normal! -Memang seperti apa keanehan yang kau maksud?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

Cagalli memandang Athrun curiga. Athrun menunggu jawaban Cagalli dengan sabar.

"S-seperti aku ini ... makanan?" tebak Cagalli perlahan.

_Eh!?_

"H-Haha," Athrun tertawa gugup. "M-mana mungkin pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti itu?! Saat itu aku ... terpana. Tertegun. Kukira aku melihat malaikat turun dari surga." Athrun mendekat dan mendekap lembut Cagalli yang terkejut dengan aksi Athrun tiba-tiba, lalu mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Da-dasar pembual," jawab Cagalli terbata karena ia merona hebat. Senyum Athrun melebar mendengar itu. "J-jam berapa besok kau p-pergi?"

Cagalli terdengar memaksakan pertanyaan itu, membuat senyum Athrun menghilang dan mendekapnya lebih erat seolah tak ingin terpisah darinya.

"Entahlah," Athrun berbohong. Ia sangat mengingatnya. Ia menghitung setiap menitnya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Atau memutarnya kembali sehingga ia tak perlu menghadapi hari esok. Atau ... kembali ke masa lalu.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini, ia tak ingin menggapai masa depan. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini, ia selalu ingin menoleh kebelakang. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini, ia melakukan sebuah ... _kesalahan_.

_Kesalahan_ yang manis. _Kesalahan_ tanpa penyesalan.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Edge of Infinite**

**...**

**Chapter Two : Wheel of Destiny Part 1**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangku seperti itu? Bila tak ada keperluan, silahkan pergi!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya dengan kerasnya.

_Wow_, baru ada wanita yang mampu berbuat itu padanya?

Pria itu kembali mengetuk pintu. Dan, masih gadis itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Bukankah tidak sopan, tak menanyakan dulu apa keperluan orang yang mengetuk pintu Anda, nona? Dan saya rasa, Anda bukanlah pemilik rumah ini!"

_'Ya ini milik orang tuaku! Dan aku anaknya!'_ Gadis bermata cokelat madu itu menyilangkan lengannya kesal, "APA! _Peeermiiisiii_, aku di dalam dan kau di luar, aku yang membuka pintu dan kau yang mengetuk pintu, jadi setidaknya aku mengenal siapa pemilik rumah ini tuan-sok-tahu! Aku sudah menanyakan keperluanmu! Tapi kau tak menjawab, hanya berdiri dengan senyuman mengerikanmu di sana! Jadi demi keamanan dan keselamatan kita bersama, lebih baik pergilah memandang tiang listrik!"

Pria bersurai biru gelap itu malah tersenyum lebar. Ia terkesan dengan segala kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sungguh berani. "Jadi benar kau bukan pemilik rumah ini. Dan seingatku kau menanyakan, "cari siapa?" bukan, "apa keperluan Anda?","serangnya balik.

Ujung bibir gadis itu berkedut, diakuinya pria ini sangat tampan dan menarik, ralat, di ambang batas ketampanan. Sangat luar biasa tampan, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya meneriakkan 'i'm hot', tapi sungguh, mulutnya membuat emosi sang gadis makin memuncak.

Sebelum si gadis memberinya 'pieces of her mind', suara dibelakangnya menyela.

"Cagalli, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Cagalli, si gadis pirang itu menoleh diikuti oleh si pria asing itu.

"Kira/Kira!"

Yup, mereka mengatakan bersamaan.

"Kau mengenalnya gadis pemarah ini?/Kau mengenalnya pria maniak ini!?"

Lagi-lagi mereka katakan bersamaan, kali ini disertai saling menunjuk.

"Hei!/Hei!"

Mereka protes bersamaan.

"Tentu saja." Kira menjawab dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar. "Cagalli ...," Kira menoleh ke arah gadis pirang, "... ini Athrun. Athrun Zala. Sahabatku sejak SMA." Lalu menoleh ke pria bermata _deep green_, Athrun ini Cagalli. Cagalli Hibiki, saudari kembarku."

"Apa!/Apa!"

"Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut, kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" Kira bertanya dengan _oh-I'm-so-innocent_.

"Tidak!/Tidak!" teriak Cagalli dan Athrun bersamaan dengan mimik horor.

"Jadi dia yang akan numpang di sini karena bisnis selama sebulan? Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam, sahabatmu atau tidak, kutendang ia keluar dari sini!" ancamnya kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang lama tak bertemu itu.

"Jadi ... inikah penyambutan terhadap sahabat lamamu, Kira?"

Kira menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama mereka berpelukan ala teman lama dan tertawa lepas.

"Saudarimu itu ... _something_."

"Haha, begitulah Cagalli. Selalu bicara sesuai dengan hatinya, tapi ia tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun."

"_Well_, sepertinya begitu ..." Athrun tak yakin. Mimik wajahnya terlihat canggung.

"Tenang, kalau dia sudah mengenalmu, kalian bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Hm, kuragukan itu." Ia makin tak yakin.

Kira mengangkat satu alisnya. Memincingkan matanya, "Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatnya marah? Apa kau -"

"Tuhan, tidak! Kira, aku akan menikah. Aku hanya menatapnya sedikit terlalu lama, karena ... ku-kukira ia adalah ... kau tapi lebih feminin."

"Hah?! Bagaimana kau bisa tak membedakan kami. Kami memang kembar tapi kami ...

terlalu jelas berbeda. Kau, aneh Zala."

Athrun mendesah kecil, "Kurasa kau benar ..."

"Hahaha ya sudahlah, kau pasti lelah ... masuklah! Ah, sampai lupa! Selamat datang di kediaman Hibiki, selamat datang di Orb."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_Apakah saat itu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sesuatu hal yang kupikir sangat mustahil terjadi padaku. Mungkin saat itu ... aku memang benar-benar terpesona olehmu, Princess._

-Athrun-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Lagi? Ini sudah hampir sebulan!"

"Tapi mereka melakukan lagi."

"Hh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kira dan Flay kembali meneguk kopi hitamnya. Kira baru saja tiba dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Ia harus meninggalkan Cagalli dan Athrun pada Flay, kekasihnya, semenjak tiga hari yang lalu.

"ZALA! KAU LAMA SEKALI DI DALAM SANA! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT TAHU! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!? MASTU*****!"

Mendengar itu dari lantai atas, Flay mengangkat bahunya. Rahang Kira terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot.

"Dengar Nona Hibiki, itu bukan salahku, aku memakai kamar mandi ini terlebih dahulu. Bukan salahku bila kau tak bisa bangun lebih pagi! Apa saja yang ku lakukan di dalam sini, bukan urusanmu! Atau kau mau membantuku untuk mast- ya itulah tadi?"

"SIAL KAU ZALA!"

Kira membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sejak kapan Cagalli bicara sangat ... vulgar?

Mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Silahkan ..."

Cagalli memincingkan matanya, ketika ingin _menyemprot_ pria itu, manik _hazel_-nya membulat melihat 'penampilannya'.

Mata Cagalli menyapu dari bawah sampai ke atas. '_Oh Haumea, kau sungguh tak adil, menciptakan pria luar biasa tapi berperilaku tak sopan.'_ Entah berapa lama Cagalli memperhatikan seorang Athrun Zala _shirtless_ memperlihatkan perutnya yang datar dan terbentuk, dengan hanya selembar handuk putih melilit di pinggangnya, dengan rambut semi basah, beberapa air masih menetes di tubuhnya -sampai Athrun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat nona?"

Tersentak dan merona dengan sindiran Athrun, Cagalli berkilah dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, "Na-najis! Mi-minggir kau Zala!"

Tanpa ampun Cagalli membanting pintu kencang hingga terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah.

Athrun tertawa puas, menggoda seorang 'adik kecil' sungguh menarik. Terdengar teriakan umpatan-umpatan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kira mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi pada Flay. "Ada apa Kira?"

"Athrun tertawa? Terbahak-bahak?"

"Ya begitulah kedengaran, mengapa?" tanya Flay tak begitu paham dengan ucapan Kira.

"Itu aneh!" klaimnya keras.

"Kelihatannya wajar-wajar saja beberapa hari ini."

"Ia tertawa begitu setiap hari?" Kira makin tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya!" jawab Flay cepat.

"Athrun Zala tertawa terbahak-bahak? Selama aku bersahabatnya ia belum pernah tertawa _seaneh_ itu!"

Flay memandang Kira seolah ia makhluk asing yang baru turun ke bumi dan mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Kau mungkin terkena ... demam, Kira sayang."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya ... seharusnya aku lebih meluangkan waktu untuknya. Seharusnya aku tak begitu saja percaya pada__**nya**__...!_

-Kira-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kira pergi lagi?"

"Yup, pagi-pagi sekali. Maaf Cagalli aku tak bisa menemanimu dua minggu ini, akan ada pagelaran 'fashion week' mulai minggu depan. Baik-baiklah dengan Athrun! Ia orang yang baik, jangan menganggunya terus."

"Dia yang mengangguku!"

"Hahaha, _bye lil' sis_. _Take care_."

"Aku lebih tua darimu! Sial!"

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Flay sudah memutus hubungan komunikasi _skype_ mereka.

_'Sial kau Flay! Sial kau Kira!' _

"Sial kau Athrun!" teriaknya kencang.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara di belakangnya.

_'Speaks of the hot but annoying devil.'_

"Tidak!" Ia berkilah cepat.

"Kurasa aku mendengar 'sial kau Athrun!', berarti aku terlibat, bukan?"

"Tsk. Sebenarnya aku mengatakan 'sial' pada semua orang, kebetulan kaulah yang paling menyebalkan!"

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu nona."

Cagalli memutar matanya, ia kembali mengubah _channel_ televisi dengan _remote_-nya, mengabaikan lelaki di belakang sofanya. "Whatevs!"

"Ah, ini! Dari pemuda berambut hitam yang suka membawa gitar itu lagi!" Athrun melemparkan setangkai bunga lili putih pada Cagalli.

"Eh? La-lagi?" Mata Cagalli membesar dan merona. "Si brengsek itu ..." Cagalli menggumam.

"Ini sudah ke tiga belas kalinya. Terima sajalah daripada ... **nggak laku**!" ejek Athrun.

Cagalli bangkit, memutar tubuhnya dan memukul kepalanya dengan bunga pemberian Shinn, sahabatnya yang sejak sebulan lalu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. "Sial kau Zala! Kalau mau terima saja sendiri sehingga kau bisa menggandeng Shinn dan tunanganmu secara bersama-sama di altar nantinya." Athrun melotot padanya ketika Cagalli melewatinya. Saat tepat satu langkah di belakang Athrun, ia berkata lagi, "Shinn akan tetap menjadi sahabatku. Aku tak bisa melewati batas persahabatanku dengannya."

"Terserah -hei, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Athrun ketika Cagalli membuka pintu.

"Meminta Shinn untuk tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi!"

Samar Cagalli mendengar Athrun mengejeknya dengan bersiul panjang. Tak lama, ia mendengar pria bermahkota biru itu tertawa tergelak.

_'Sial kau Zala!'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_Andai aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku lebih cepat. Andai aku berusaha lebih keras lagi menggapai impianku. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu bertemu dengan__**nya**__._

-Shinn-

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Special thanks to: Popcaga, Dinah, OjouRizky, Alyazala dan RenCaggie. Luv ya all~**

Mind to review again?

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

13-04-2014


	3. Wheel of Destiny Part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine!**

* * *

**Special thanks to: Dinah, Ojourizky-chan, Ran: is it you horsy?:3 if yes miss u so much, Popcaga and silent readers (klo ada) You're guyz rocks! XD**

**Warning: **Lihat chappie scene! Lime, maybe (?). Adult scene. Di bawah umur dan yang tak suka pliiiiiisss klik '**back**'.

Enjoy ...

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Cagalli?" Athrun menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Cagalli yang terkulai lemas di sofa. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja lengkap dengan jas dan dasi kerjanya.

"..."

"Cagalli? K-kau tidak -oh, sial! Kau mabuk! Apa yang terjadi?! -Flay?"

Segera setelah Flay keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bergegas menuju pintu keluar, "Ma-maaf Athrun, aku mencoba menahannya untuk tak mabuk tapi ... tolong jaga dia, Athrun! Keadaan di butik sedang tak terkendali, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lebih lama lagi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku! **Hanya. bila. terjadi. sesuatu. yang. buruk. saja!** Ingat! _Bye_," ancam Flay serius lalu ia pun segera pergi dengan mimik yang berlawanan dengan sebelumnya.

"Err ... _b-bye_," balas Athrun ragu. _'Bossy! Poor Kira ...'_

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis mabuk itu? Ia melepas jasnya tanpa melepas pandangan pada gadis di hadapannya.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, gadis ini sangat manis. Ia lebih menarik di saat mulutnya tak digunakan untuk memaki-makinya.

_Shit!_

Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat berbeda dengan kaos kebesaran atau celana kargo yang biasa ia kenakan.

Tapi penampilannya ini, bisa membuat pria manapun meneteskan air liur. Kaki jenjang yang sering tertutup itu terekspos sempurna. Belum lagi _tank top_ ketat yang sedikit memperlihatkan pakaian dalam berenda warna hitam. Setiap lekuk tubuh Cagalli dapat terlihat jelas karena pakaian serba ketat itu. Pantas saja pemuda berambut _raven_ itu begitu ngotot ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Athrun menelan ludahnya. Ia melepaskan dasi dan melonggarkan kancing kemejanya. Pandangan tak pernah terlepas dari gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat panas di sini. Begitu gerah. Matanya menggelap saat mengikuti ritme nafas dan detak jantung Cagalli.

_Damn!_

Athrun menutup matanya erat dan menggeleng cepat. Seolah ingin mengaburkan segala memori tubuh Cagalli dan imajinasi terlarangnya.

Tak dipungkirinya, gadis ini mempunyai daya tarik dan pesona yang besar -yang tak diperlihatkannya, bahkan mungkin ia sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Sering, Athrun secara tak sengaja melihat Cagalli hanya dengan _bathrobe_ membungkus tubuh mungilnya sehabis mandi, sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Sekalipun ia ingin tak melihat tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Athrun menghela nafas panjang bila mengingat itu, ia seperti seorang 'maniak' saja. Bahkan tunangannya saja tak mempu membuatnya seperti itu.

Setiap melihat Cagalli, ada sesuatu yang hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Setiap melihat, ia seolah tak mau berpaling darinya. Bahkan sesekali ia memimpikan Cagalli dalam tidurnya. Walau bermulut tajam tapi semua berasal dari hatinya. Tak ada kebohongan. Tak ada yang dibuat-buat.

Terkadang Athrun sering menangkap beberapa sisi kelembutan dari Cagalli. Seperti memungut anak kucing terlantar di tengah deras hujan sampai mendapat omelan dari Flay, membantu mengambilkan layangan anak lelaki yang tersangkut di pohon walau akhirnya ia terjatuh. Di hadapan anak itu dan Athrun ia berlagak tegar tapi setelah ia merasa tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, ia meringis menahan kesakitannya. Ia selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat di hadapan kawan-kawannya. Ia makin terlihat bersinar saat memainkan gitar tua Kira dan bersenandung lembut ketika ia tak menyadari Athrun telah pulang ke rumah dan memperhatikannya dengan senyum simpul.

Lalu ...

Beberapa hari ini pikirannya selalu dipenuhi olehnya. Oleh Cagalli ...

Tapi …

Mengapa?

Padahal ...

Cagalli bukan tunangannya!

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Edge of Infinite**

**...**

**Chapter Two : Wheel of Destiny Part II**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Cagalli mulai bergerak, membuat Athrun kembali memperhatikannya. Cagalli memakai _make-up_? Meski hanya 'light make-up' tapi cukup membuatnya berbeda. Pipinya merona sempurna. Perpaduan antara perona pipi dan ... mabuk. Bibirnya yang _pink_ sedikit merah.

Bagaimana rasanya bibir itu?

_'Sial kau Zala! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau akan menikah!' _

Tapi ... sedikit saja, ia ingin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang menggoda untuk di kecup. Ya, hanya satu kecupan saja. Tak salah 'kan? Ia hanya ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Lagipula hanya kecupan. Sebuah kecupan singkat, itu saja. Tak ada perasaan lain di dalamnya.

Saat Athrun mulai mendekat,

"Sh-Shinn b-bodoh," gumam Cagalli masih menutup matanya.

Mata Athrun melebar sempurna, tapi ia tak menarik wajahnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya erat. '_Tsk, sebenarnya apa yang akan aku lakukan!?'_

Saat Athrun membuka mata ia bertatapan dengan manik cokelat madu Cagalli.

"A-Athrun?"

"Hm?" jawabnya lirih.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

_'Apa ia benar-benar mabuk?' _Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, ia menjawab, "aku ... aku sendiri tak tahu."

"A-apakah kau akan ... mengambil ciuman pertamaku?"

_'Definitely mabuk! Dan ... ciuman pertama? Tak dapat dipercaya!'_

"... mungkin," jawabnya datar, menatap lembut mata Cagalli.

"Lalu mengapa kau berhenti?"

_'Huh?!'_

Sungguh, ungkapan yang tak disangkanya.

"Karena mungkin kau akan menamparku?" tanya Athrun perlahan, ekspresinya terlihat tegas. Manik matanya sedikit menggelap.

"Tidak ... aku akan memukulmu. Tapi ..." kedua tangan Cagalli meraih wajah Athrun mendekatkan bibir mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Athrun pun tak menahan atau melawannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Cagalli. Kau akan melupakan kejadian ini besok," ucap Athrun saat ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Cagalli.

"Mungkin. Tapi ... ingatkan aku kembali," ucap Cagalli dengan suara parau dan ia terkikik kecil.

"Jangan menyesal." Athrun tak pernah merasa seserius ini sebelumnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam irama yang sempurna. Malam itu menjadi permulaan sebuah ikatan yang tak diharapkan.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"H-Hentikan Athrun."

"Mm, mengapa?"

"Ka-karena g-geli."

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu ku teruskan."

"Ath-Athrun bagaimana kalau ad -mmph!"

Bibir Athrun kembali membungkam mulut protes setengah hati Cagalli. Entah berapa lama bibir dan lidah mereka menari, sampai Cagalli membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Ini tidak benar," ucap Cagalli dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia akhirnya dapat bernafas setelah mendorong tubuh Athrun.

"Hmm," balas Athrun lirih.

"K-kuingatkan padamu, m-malam itu aku ... aku mabuk, Athrun."

"Kuingatkan kembali, sudah kukatakan padamu, kau akan melupakannya, dan kau sendiri yang memintaku mengingatkannya. Akuilah Cagalli, kau dan aku menginginkan ini -"

"T-tapi ... a-aku sudah mempunyai S-Shinn -"

"Itu karena ia memaksamu! Kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu karena ia mengancam akan memutuskan persahabatan kalian -"

"S-saat itu kami sedang mabuk -"

"Tak ada bedanya Cagalli -"

"L-Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?! Kau akan menikah Athrun!"

Ucapan itu tepat sasaran. Athrun hanya memandang Cagalli dengan ekspresi tak bisa dibacanya, "... ya."

Sesungguhnya Cagalli hampir menangis saat Athrun mengakui hal itu. Setelah kejadian saat Cagalli mabuk walau mereka hanya berciuman tapi kejadian itu terus berulang di kemudian harinya. Awalnya Cagalli menolak, tapi ia berbohong bila tak menikmati segala sentuhan Athrun. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya. Ia tak bisa berbohong pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ada perasaan aneh bila di dekat pria itu. Perasaan yang berbeda saat ia bersama Kira atau Shinn. Bila bersama Shinn, ia merasa nyaman sama seperti saat bersama Kira. Tapi bila bersama Athrun, ia merasa takut. Takut bila Athrun meninggalkannya, takut bila Athrun tak merasakan perasaannya yang sama dengannya. Takut tak dapat menyentuhnya.

Hanya dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya dan bibir Athrun, segalanya terasa ringan, nyaman dan ia tak mengingat apapun kecuali ... Athrun.

"Apa kau mencintai Shinn ... Cagalli?"

"... t-tentu."

"Bohong!"

"K-kau s-sendiri, a-apa kau mencintai tunanganmu?"

Dalam hatinya Cagalli memohon agar Athrun mengatakan "tidak".

Athrun termenung, matanya penuh dengan kebimbangan, "... entahlah. Yang kurasakan saat ini ... bila bersamamu, aku tak membutuhkan apapun atau siapapun. Hanya ... kau. Kau, princess ..."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini?"

Ia menjawab dengan menggeleng lemah, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kuakui aku pernah, tapi belum pernah kulakukan dengan**nya**."

"T-tak pernah?"

Seringai muncul di wajahnya, "Tak pernah." Ia memandang gadis di bawahnya lembut, "Kau ... takut?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Y-ya, aku takut Athrun."

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, sebaiknya kita berhenti -"

"T-tunggu! A-aku memang takut tapi ... aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau memilikiku _walau_ hanya ... malam ini."

Athrun langsung melumat bibir Cagalli. Ia menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cagalli menikmati itu, terdengar desahan keluar dari mulutnya, memberi kesempatan bagi Athrun, memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi isi dari mulut Cagalli. Tangan Athrun tak tinggal diam, satu persatu kancing piyama Cagalli dilepaskannya.

Bibirnya berpindah tepat di telinga Cagalli, ia menggigit kecil dan berbisik, "Tak ada kata mundur lagi princess, aku ingin memilikimu ... seutuhnya. Kau milikku ..."

Ketika Athrun mencium leher mulus Cagalli, ia kembali mendesah, membuat Athrun meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

Mata mereka bertemu lagi, "Kau tahu princess, kurasa tak hanya ... malam ini."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Ini salah Athrun lebih baik kita hentikan!"

"Aku tak mau."

"Dengar, jangan keras kepala! Mulai saat ini, anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita!"

"Aku tak mau princess!"

"Terserah! Ini salah! Aku mau ini berakhir! Selamat tinggal Zala!"

Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli, memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia memandang lekat mata Cagalli, tak sedikitpun, ia berkedip.

"Tak ada sesuatu di antara kita? Lihat mataku, rasakan detak jantungku, lalu ... katakan! Tak ada sesuatu di antara kita!" Athrun meninggikan suara.

"A-Athrun ..."

Pandangan Athrun melembut kembali, "Memang, kuakui saat itu aku bingung. Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku. Ada sesuatu di dalam sini yang -seperti tak bisa lepas darimu. Mataku terus mencari keberadaanmu. Bila melihat bersama**nya**,membuatku marah. Bila bersamamu, aku ingin selalu memelukmu. Setiap membuka mata di pagi hari ... kau adalah yang pertama ingin kulihat, di sampingku. Katakan, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, princess? Kumohon ..." Suara Athrun terdengar pecah, penuh harapan.

"Ak-aku, aku," Cagalli menatap sedih Athrun. "Aku tak bisa ... kita tak bisa."

"Aku menyadari itu." Athrun memeluknya erat. "Aku telah tenggelam Cagalli, maukah kau tenggelam bersamaku?"

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Cagalli ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk perlahan, "Hm-mm."

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Athrun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku princess, mengapa kau mabuk dan menerima Shinn menjadi kekasihmu saat itu?" Tanya Athrun seraya memainkan beberapa helai rambut Cagalli.

Saat ini mereka sedang terbaring lelah tanpa sehelai benang menempel di tubuh mereka.

"Karena kau! Itu semua salahmu!" Cagalli menepuk lembut dada Athrun.

"Mengapa?" Seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Karena Shinn bersikeras membuktikan bahwa ia mencintaiku, ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya dan bila aku menolak, ia mengancam akan menjauhiku -kau tahu, ia sahabatku, bagaimana bisa ia begitu saja menjauhiku setelah sekian lama kita berbagi suka dan kesedihan."

"Kalau begitu ia bukan 'sahabat' yang baik -"

"Athrun!" Cagalli seketika bangkit dan menatap lurus mata hijau Athrun.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya princess. Bila ia memang sahabatmu, ia akan selalu 'mendukung' semua keputusanmu! Bukan malah mengancammu," jawab Athrun santai.

"Tapi ... kalau kau jadi Shinn, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak mau menjadi dia. Aku adalah aku."

Bibir Cagalli mengerucut, "Arogan."

"Kalau itu menyangkut dirimu, aku tak peduli berubah menjadi arogan atau egois." Cagalli merona, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat padam. Athrun yang melihat ini, menyeringai senang. "Aku tak mau menjadi Shinn, karena aku adalah Athrun yang memiliki Cagalli."

"B-Bodoh." Bahkan seluruh tubuh Cagalli terlihat memerah.

"Hahaha, aku menjadi bodoh karenamu, Princess."

"Tapi, bila aku tak menerimanya, aku akan kehilangan sahabat."

"Bila itu terjadi, biarlah aku yang menggantikan posisinya."

"Aku tak ingat kalau kita berteman?" goda Cagalli.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu." Athrun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Hai, aku Athrun Zala."

Cagalli tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menerima uluran tangan Athrun dan menggoyangkannya cepat. "Hai Athrun, aku Cagalli Hibiki."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini gila."

"Kau yang gila."

Tiba-tiba, Athrun mengubah posisi di atas Cagalli. "Aku gila karenamu Cagalli Hibiki. Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan padaku?" Athrun menatap lembut wanita di bawahnya.

Cagalli mengusap lembut pipi Athrun, "Aku juga Athrun. Aku juga ..."

Mereka berdua berciuman penuh kasih sayang, nafsu dan perasaan bersalah. Athrun membawa Cagalli ke 'dunia' milik mereka sendiri. Ia membutuhkan Cagalli, untuk melupakan segala keraguan, kebimbangan dan kesalahannya.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Athrun ...'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_Saat itu aku merasa bahagia ... terasa begitu sempurna. Tapi semua itu ternyata ... semu. Hanya tinggal ... menghitung waktu. Menjadikan semuanya, hanya sebuah kenangan yang harus dilupakan._

-Cagalli-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Hmm ..."

"Ada apa lagi Kira?"

"Ini aneh."

"Hh, apa lagi?"

"Lihat mereka! Sebulan kemarin mereka berteriak saling memaki sekarang mereka tertawa bersama sambil menonton televisi?! Luuuar biiiasa!" ujar Kira setengah hati.

Flay memutar matanya, "Sudahlah Kira, ayo kita pergi! Kau harus melihat gaun yang akan kupakai di hari pertunangan kita nanti!"

"E-eh? Se-sekarang -ta-tapi Flay aku bahkan baru sampai Orb -"

"Tak peduli." Flay menarik lengan Kira, Kira hanya bisa mengerang dan mengomel kecil.

Tanpa disadari Athrun, Cagalli dan Kira, Flay melirik pasangan yang sedang bergurau melalui ekor matanya.

_Semoga ... ketakutanku tak nyata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sejak kapan?"

Flay menatap tajam kedua pasangan terlarang itu.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari mereka.

Cagalli mulai membuka suara, "Se-sej -"

"Apa urusanmu?" potong Athrun tegas, menatap Flay balik secara tajam.

Manik mata Flay melebar, ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah. "Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku! Cagalli sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri! Dan kau -kukira kau bisa menjaga saudari sahabatmu! Tapi nyatanya -"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Flay, bukan urusanmu!"

Dengan suara bergetar, Cagalli akhirnya bisa membuka suara, "At-Athrun, F-Flay." Entah siapa yang harus Cagalli bela.

"Cepat putuskan hubungan kalian! Kecuali kalian sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan pasangan kalian saat ini!"

Cagalli memucat, "A-Aku ... a-aku ..."

Athrun diam-diam menelan ludah di balik wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih belum, bukan?"

"..." Cagalli menundukkan kepala, ia merasa malu, matanya tak mampu menatap Flay. Air mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Athrun pun sama, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tahu jawabannya! Putuskan hubungan kalian! Atau -"

Digenggamnya satu tangan Cagalli. "Aku mencintainya."

Cagalli tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Di saat seperti ini Athrun mengucapkan ketiga kata terlarang itu. Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya menatap Athrun, yang masih memandang Flay. Serupa dengan Cagalli, Flay juga terkejut mendengar pengakuan Athrun.

"Lalu ... siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Flay

Athrun hanya memejamkan matanya. Cagalli mengerti bagaimana perasaan Athrun. Ia mengetahui jawaban Athrun.

"S-Shinn ... aku takkan meninggalkan Shinn."

Athrun mengeratkan genggamannya, ia masih menutup matanya.

Flay memijit pelipisnya. Oh Haumea, ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Flay berkata lirih, "Kumohon, akhiri hubungan kalian. Atau ... Kira harus mengetahui ini dari mulutku."

Manik cokelat madu Cagalli membesar, mimik wajahnya terpancar kepanikan, Athrun pun membuka matanya cepat, terkejut.

"Maaf ... tapi kalian juga menyadari bukan? Ini semua, untuk kebaikan kalian. Perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Seharusnya aku memisahkan mereka lebih cepat? Bukannya ... melindungi cinta terlarang mereka!_

-Flay-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**(Present)**

"... meski begitu, Flay sering melindungi kita. Ia sering berbohong tentang kita pada Kira dan yang lain. Sampai kita memutuskan un-untuk ... b-berteman. Mungkin ... ini terakhir kalinya Flay berbohong pada Kira tentang kita. Hahaha ..."

"Kau masih bisa tertawa Princess? Aku hampir gila karena kau menghindariku, aku menepati janji untuk ... untuk menjaga hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Kau tahu betapa aku membenci kata itu. Lalu ... lalu melihatmu bercumbu dan berpelukan dengan pria pemusik brengsek pengambil keuntungan itu, kalau tidak ada Kira dan ... bila aku tak menahan diriku, sudah kuremukkan tulang pria sialan itu!"

"Kau masih marah? Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud -"

"Shh, Princess, aku tak pernah marah padamu. Aku hanya ... tak menyukai diriku sendiri."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tak ingin ini berakhir. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada Tuhan, '**mengapa?!**'."

_'Mengapa, ya? Meski begitu, semua telah terjadi. Kadang aku pun bertanya, mengapa Haumea tak mempertemukan kita lebih awal?'_

"K-kurasa ... besok ... aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. M-maafkan aku." Cagalli berkata perlahan. Menatap penuh penyesalan pada Athrun.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Untuk segalanya. Akulah yang menyeretmu sampai seperti ini. Akulah, orang yang menyakiti hatimu. Aku gagal melindungimu Princess."

"H-hentikan. Aku yang memilih untuk tenggelam bersamamu. Untuk menghirup air dan melepaskan udara. Tak ada penyesalan, ingat?" Cagalli meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Athrun.

Athrun meraih dan mengecup punggung tangan Cagalli. "Hmm-mm, kau benar, tak ada penyesalan. Aku bahagia Princess. Aku beruntung telah bertemu denganmu, _wanitaku _..."

Athrun kembali mencium bibir Cagalli. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencium bibir _kekasih gelap_nya itu. Ia seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun kebersamaan mereka. Ia ingin menjadikan ini sebuah kenangan. Meski sebenarnya ia tak menginginkannya seperti ini.

_'Maaf ... aku tak bisa memilihmu, Cagalli.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **

Q: Kira-kira siapa ya tunangan Athrun?

A: Me *dikubur*

Melihat sy mudah sekali di tebak, para reader pasti sudah dapat mengira-ngiranya. :p bahkan uda ada yg menebak. XD

Maaf klo lime-nya kurang 'hot' (apa ini bisa dikategorikan lime? Hehe...) *gulp*.

Ada yg lg maen Clash of Clans, sy lg ketagihan main itu. Telat ya? Hahaha...

Sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnya...

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

20-4-2014.


	4. The Dull Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine.**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf atas keterlambatan update *bow* semua dikarenakan sy mengubah ending EOI. Happy birthday my fave twin, Kira and Cagalli :). Big thanks to **Dinah, AlyaZala, Ul, Rie Megumi dan Ojou Rizky**, luv ya~ and silent readers (klo ada).

**Warning:** Pergantian POV!

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_"Selamat tinggal ..."_

"Hhh ... hh ..."

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh membasahi tubuhku.

Sampai kapan aku akan bermimpi seperti ini?

Aku membenci kata-kata itu! Mengapa harus ada kata-kata seperti itu? Ucapan itu selalu membuat air mataku tumpah. Ucapan itu selalu bisa meremas hatiku. Ucapan itu selalu membuatku terisak dalam tidurku. Karena itu berasal dari**nya**.

Aku ingin berteriak "jangan pergi!". Tapi ... suaraku selalu tercekat. Tertelan dan tertahan dalam kerongkonganku.

Meskipun aku dapat berteriak. Kau takkan mampu mendengarnya. Meskipun kau mendengarnya. Kau takkan berpaling padaku.

Takkan menoleh ke belakang untukku!

Aku pun,

Walau aku begitu menginginkannya ...

Aku ...

Takkan mengejarmu ...

Dan jalan kita ... akan berbeda kembali.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Edge of Infinite**

**...**

**Chapter Three : The Dull Bonfire**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Jadi ... kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Anggukan lemah.

"Mengapa kau ... _diam_ saja?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan lemah.

"Kau ... tak marah? Kau berhak!"

Tak ada respon.

"Be-berapa lama kau mengetahuinya?"

"Cukup lama." Akhirnya ia menjawab. Lirih. Tegas. Singkat. Tersirat kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Marahlah padaku -"

"Karena aku **mencintaimu** Cagalli ..."

Pengakuan itu cukup membuatnya terpaku. Terasa menyesakkan. Menusuk jantungnya. Mengambil udara di sekitarnya.

Tatapan mata Cagalli melembut. Tatapan matanya tersirat penyesalan, kesedihan. "Shinn ..." ucapnya lirih.

Tapi Shinn lebih sakit. Lebih sedih. Lebih hancur. Tak ada yang mengetahui seberapa hancur hatinya.

"B-berapa lama aku pingsan?" lanjutnya.

"Sekitar 7 jam. Kau kekurangan darah, nutrisi dan kelelahan. Dokter mengatakan, kau -"

"Shinn?" Cagalli menyelanya. "B-bolehkah aku ... a-aku ingin sendiri." Cagalli menghindari kontak mata _ruby_-nya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata yang menuntut alasan itu.

Shinn memandangnya ragu. Tapi pemuda berambut _raven_ itu akhirnya memilih menurutinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di luar, jika kau butuh sesuatu -"

"Shinn." Cagalli memalingkan mukanya. Menyembunyikan airmata yang akan tumpah di sela matanya. "Kumohon ..." suaranya rintih, hampir tak dapat di dengar.

_'Mungkin ... inilah permintaan terakhirku padamu.'_

Shinn tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia terdiam. Diperhatikannya tubuh kekasihnya itu. Atau. ... mantan? Setidaknya mereka masih bersahabat.

Mungkin ...

Ia tak tahu, tak yakin dengan hubungan mereka saat ini.

Setelah Cagalli mendengar langkah kaki Shinn menjauh. Dan suara pintu tertutup. Barulah ia tanpa ragu, meneteskan airmatanya.

Ia menangis kencang. Menangis. Berteriak. Menangis.

Tanpa disadarinya. Shinn mendengarkan suara tangisan itu. Belum selangkah ia meninggalkan ruang Cagalli di rawat. Cagalli menangis.

Shinn memang marah. Tersakiti olehnya. Tersakiti oleh pengkhiatannya. Siapa yang tak tersakiti bila orang yang kau cintai mencintai lelaki lain.

Tapi ... sejauh hatinya ingin membenci Cagalli. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak ingin membencinya. Cagalli terlalu berharga untuk suatu kebencian.

Melihat keadaan Cagalli rapuh seperti ini. Ia marah. Tapi ... ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak dapat berbuat sesuatu agar dapat melihat Cagalli tersenyum. Tertawa. Ceria seperti seharusnya. Seperti Cagalli yang hilang dulu. Seperti Cagalli sebelum pria brengsek itu merebutnya.

Shinn tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia merasa tak mempunyai kekuatan itu.

Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah ... memberikan Cagalli waktu dan ruang. Memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan. Membuat dirinya kuat. Agar bisa menjaga Cagalli seperti dulu. Agar bisa melihat senyum tulus Cagalli untuknya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Cagalli memakan buburnya dalam hening. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Ia kehilangan selera makannya. Tapi tubuhnya membutuhkannya. Dan mereka terus memaksanya.

"Bunganya indah." Flay memasukkan beberapa tangkai lili putih dalam vas. "Shinn?" Masih menatap rangkaian bunga itu.

"Hmm-mm." Cagalli menggangguk kecil. Shinn setiap hari menjenguknya. Menjaganya. Padahal Cagalli merasa tak perlu, ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu di jaga oleh siapapun. Demi Haumea, ia wanita dewasa.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tak pantas. Cagalli tak pantas untuk Shinn. Cagalli hanya menyakitinya. Ia merupakan racun dalam nadinya.

Semenjak Cagalli di bawa ke rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Shinn selalu mengunjunginya. Bahkan Shinn-lah orang pertama dan yang membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Setiap hari. Setiap saat. Shinn yang berada disisinya.

Sebenarnya Cagalli menyukai mawar merah. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menyukai bunga yang ia benci dulu. Ia ... kini merindukan mawar itu. Ia juga merindukan dengan seseorang yang sering mengirimkan bunga itu ... dulu.

Cagalli memakan sesuap lagi mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang mawar itu. Sesaat menelannya, tenggorokannya terasa aneh. Makan sedikit, ia merasa perutnya sudah ... kenyang.

"Dokter mengatakan kau boleh pulang besok," tambah Flay.

Cagalli memakannya lagi. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Kau tahu ... kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Saat Shinn menelponku dengan keadaan panik. Kukira ..." Dikupasnya buah jeruk kesukaan Cagalli. "... terjadi sesuatu yang sangat _buruk_."

_'Memang terjadi.'_

"Shinn memang pria yang baik," akui Flay.

Dadanya sesak. Ia merasa kesulitan bernapas. Kepalanya makin pening, ruangan itu serasa berputar. Tapi ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Kira?" tanya Cagalli tanpa memandang Flay. Ia menghentikan suapannya. Sebenarnya menyebutkan namanya saja ia tak mampu. Terlalu sakit.

Ya, ia menyakiti semua orang yang disayanginya.

Cagalli mendengar Flay menarik nafas panjang. "Kira ... ia belum tahu. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Shinn juga kularang. Saat ia pulang dari Mendel nanti, akan kukatakan semuanya." Flay tersenyum lembut walau matanya menunjukkan pernyesalan harus mengatakan sebuah kebenaran pada Kira. Diletakkan kupasan buah jeruk di nampan Cagalli.

_'Semua?!'_

Sungguh membayangkan saja Cagalli tak mampu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Cagalli masih menatap makanan didepannya.

"Tapi ..." Flay memandang Cagalli, "... ada hal yang perlu kau sampaikan sendiri padanya."

Cagalli panik. Semakin sesak. Ia semakin mual. Bagaimana ia mengatakan semua pada Kira? Bagaimana ia menatap wajahnya? Bagaimana ia akan merespon ini?

Bagaimana?

"Cagalli?" tanya Flay ramah. Disentuhnya kepalan tangan Cagalli yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. "Kau siap?"

Pertanyaan Flay membuat Cagalli memandangnya.

Seolah membaca pikiran Cagalli, Flay kembali tersenyum lembut. "Cagalli ... apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku percaya Kira. Karena Kira sangat menyayangimu."

Cagalli tak mengatakan apapun. Pandangannya makin buram. Tertutupi oleh timbunan air matanya yang belum menetes.

"Kami semua menyayangimu ..." Flay menarik Cagalli dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya kepala Cagalli penuh kasih. "Percayalah pada Kira. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau orang yang kuat Cagalli."

Cagalli menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali menangis semenjak memasuki rumah sakit ini. Ia selalu menangis sendiri. Tapi kali ini ada Flay. Flay ikut menangis bersamanya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Mata cokelat madu Cagalli menerawang ke luar jendela. Langit begitu cerah saat ini. Tapi tidak hatinya. Begitu pula hati orang-orang yang menyayangi dan menjaganya. Cagalli telah melukai mereka.

Cagalli membuat lubang tanpa dasar di hati mereka. Semakin dalam dan terus membesar ...

Air mata Cagalli kembali tumpah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Shinn bangkit dari kursinya. Diraihnya tubuh Cagalli yang rapuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Le-lepaskan Shinn," pinta Cagalli di tengah tangisnya.

Shinn tak menggubrisnya.

"S-Shinn ... a-aku tak pantas untukmu!" Cagalli meninggikan suaranya. Ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinn.

Shinn masih memeluknya.

"S-Shinn ... ku-kumohon lepaskan aku!"

Cagalli berontak hanya membuat Shinn makin mengeratkan lengannya. Mengunci dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" teriak Cagalli.

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu! Aku menyayangimu! Tak bisakah kau merasakannya!"

Lama meronta-ronta. Cagalli kehabisan tenaga. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Shinn. Membasahi pakaian pemuda itu.

Shinn tak peduli jika pakaiannya basah. Cagalli disini, dipelukannya. Menangis. Menangis dihadapannya. Cagalli menderita. Ia lemah dan rapuh.

Sahabat. Saat ini, ia membutuhkan sahabat. Shinn merasa, yang di butuhkan Cagalli saat ini adalah sahabatnya. Dan Shinn-lah orangnya. Walau dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria di dalam hatinya.

Ia bersahabat dengannya sejak masuk junior highschool. Awalnya mereka saling benci, lama kelamaan mereka menyadari mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Mereka menjadi akrab, bahkan Cagalli sempat menjadi salah satu anggota _band_ Shinn. Walau akhirnya mengundurkan diri, karena ia mengambil jurusan politik yang menguras waktu luangnya saat kuliah dulu. Berbeda dengan Shinn yang masih setia dengan meraih impiannya menjadi seorang musisi terkenal.

Kira percaya padanya untuk menjaga Cagalli, karena Kira selalu memilih bersekolah di luar kota. Saat orang tua mereka meninggal setelah Kira dan Cagalli lulus kuliah, barulah ia kembali ke Orb. Menetap di sana. Semenjak itu Kira menjadi seorang _workaholic_. Penggila kerja. Karena pekerjaannya ia sering meninggalkan Cagalli sendiri.

Cagalli tak pernah keberatan atau merasa kesepian, ia mempunyai Shinn dan Flay. Ia juga mempunyai banyak teman.

Sampai saat itu tiba, saat pria itu datang ke kehidupannya. Semuanya berubah.

Terlintas di benak Shinn. Apakah mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Maukah Shinn menerima Cagalli?

Tidak, bukan, maukah Cagalli melupakan segalanya dan memulai dari awal ... bersama Shinn?

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Shinn ... berhentilah memperlakukan aku seperti bayi!" protes Cagalli.

"Apa?" tanya Shinn tanpa dosa.

"Ini!" Seraya memandang tangan Shinn yang memapahnya. "Ini berlebihan aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Cagalli tegas.

"Aku takut kau terjatuh." Seringai Shinn muncul.

"Shinn. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula jarak kamarku ke ruang makan tidak terlalu jauh. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti kaca yang rapuh."

Lagi-lagi Shinn tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan dan omelan Cagalli.

Saat Shinn menarikkan kursi makan untuknya, Cagalli memutar matanya. "Terima kasih, Tuan Asuka," ucap Cagalli sedikit mengejek.

Shinn tertawa kecil.

"Cagalli benar Shinn, jangan manjakan dia." Flay menyela seraya meletakkan hasil masakannya di meja makan.

"Dan apa semua ini?" Cagalli mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Makanan kesukaanmu bukan?" ucap Flay datar.

"Benar! Tapi ... mana bisa aku makan sebanyak ini, Flay!? Kau sama saja dengan Shinn!"

Shinn dan Flay tertawa.

Sudah dua minggu lebih semenjak Athrun meninggalkannya. Seminggu lebih Kira pergi ke luar negeri. Tiga hari Cagalli keluar dari rumah sakit.

Flay memutuskan menjaga Cagalli. Ia tinggal di kediaman Hibiki semenjak Cagalli keluar rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Shinn, setiap hari menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah Cagalli.

Cagalli mengeluh bahwa dirinya tak memerlukan_ 'baby sitter' _tapi mereka tak peduli. Jarak tempat kerja Flay ke menjadi lebih jauh.

Shinn lebih parah. Ia memohon pada manajer dan teman _band_-nya agar mengurangi jadwal manggung.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berkumpul di meja makan rumah Hibiki. Rumah peninggalan orang tua Cagalli dan Kira.

Shinn selalu bisa membuat sebuah lelucon. Flay selalu iri soal kebiasaan makannya yang seperti kuda nil tapi masih tetap langsing.

Cagalli tersenyum simpul. Inilah kehidupannya dulu. Sebelum bertemu dia. Sebelum bertemu Athrun.

_'Athrun ...'_

Mengingat itu, senyumnya sepintas menghilang. Semenjak mereka berpisah. Mereka tak saling berkomunikasi lagi. Tak ada lagi berkirim kabar. Tak ada lagi _email_, telepon atau _text_. Bahkan Athrun mungkin tak mengetahui Cagalli di rawat di rumah sakit.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyebut nama Athrun secara normal di depan Cagalli adalah Kira.

Bila Kira menghubunginya, Cagalli selalu menghindar menyebutkan nama itu. Tapi Kira berbeda. Kira tak tahu. Setidaknya belum ...

Cagalli hampir menangis saat Kira bertanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk di jawab. Bila itu dalam kondisi normal.

_"Cagalli ... pernikahan Athrun sudah dekat. Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya? Bukankah kalian berteman akrab semenjak Athrun tinggal di rumah kita? Malah aku merasa dialah saudaramu bukan aku! Eh ...? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi diam? Jangan bilang kau lupa. Hahaha ... aku juga bingung mau memberikan apa? Gelas kristal? Perjalanan kapal pesiar ke Eropa? Atau bulan madu ke Hawai saja ya? Bagaimana menurutmu? Cagalli? Cagalli? Kau masih di sana? Kenapa tak menjawab? Cagalli?! Halo!"_

Ia hanya meminta saran pada Cagalli, tidak lebih. Tapi bagi Cagalli, Kira seperti akan menghukum mati dirinya. Menusuk jantungnya perlahan. Menabur garam pada lukanya.

_"I-itu ... ter-terserah p-padamu, K-Kira. S-semuanya terdengar b-bagus."_

Pada akhirnya kata-kata itu yang terucap sebelum Cagalli mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Semakin pening. Semakin mual. Semakin sesak. Terlebih bila mengingatnya.

Cara Athrun memandangnya. Suara Athrun memanggil namanya. Pelukannya. Ciumannya. Sentuhannya. Cagalli masih mengingatnya. Cagalli masih merasakannya. Cagalli masih ... menginginkannya.

Dibibirnya. Lehernya ... bagian paling sensitif bahkan bagian yang belum tersentuh lelaki manapun.

_"Aku mencintaimu Cagalli. Kau milikku ..."_

Suara itu ...

Tidak! Ia harus melupakannya. Athrun bukan untuknya. Athrun bukan miliknya. Athrun tidak memilihnya!

_"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa memilihmu ..."_

_"Aku ... aku tahu -"_

_"Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Cagalli."_

_"Aku juga ... Athrun."_

_'Hentikan! Ia bukan milikmu lagi Cagalli! Ia lebih memilihnya Cagalli! Demi Haumea, ia ... meninggalkanmu!'_

Saat ini yang terpenting adalah masa depannya. Dan juga Kira ...

_'Kira ...'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Kira merobek-robek selembar kertas tepat di depan Cagalli.

Ia tidak suka. Wajahnya murka. Amarahnya memuncak. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Siapa?" Kira mendesis lirih. Mata _amethyst_-nya menuntut. Menahan luapan emosinya. Menggertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Cagalli yang berdiri didepannya hanya diam. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"**Si. A. Pa?**" ulangnya lirih penuh penekanan. Memandang tajam Cagalli. Cagalli masih menolak memandangnya.

Kira yang ramah menghilang. Saat ini Cagalli bahkan tidak tahu siapa sosok didepannya.

Menakutkan. Hanya itu dipikirannya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, **SIAPA?!**" Kira meninggikan suaranya.

Flay mencoba meraih lengan Kira untuk menenangkannya tapi ditepis olehnya. "K-Kira -"

"Flay, Kau diam! Aku masih marah padamu karena tak memberitahukan ini dari awal!" Kira masih menatap Cagalli.

Flay terdiam. Kira saat ini betul-betul sosok yang berbeda. Tunangannya yang baik hati, lembut dan ramah telah menghilang.

"Cagalli, lihat aku?"

Cagalli menggeleng cepat.

"Lihat aku!"

Gelengan lagi.

**"Lihat aku!"** teriak Kira kasar.

Cagalli terjengkat. Cagalli memandang saudara kembarnya.

Mata Kira gelap. Cagalli takut. Mata Kira banyak meluapkan emosi. Marah sekaligus takut. Sedih sekaligus kecewa.

"Shinn?" Kira bertanya perlahan, penuh kecurigaan.

Mata Cagalli terbelalak. "B-bukan!" Cagalli menjawab singkat.

"Kau yakin?! Jangan coba melindunginya!"

"Ki-Kira kau menakutiku -"

"Kau yang membuat takut Cagalli! Ba-bagaimana bisa!? K-kau ...," Kira terdiam sejenak. Di tutup lalu di buka kembali mata ungunya. "Siapa? Siapa ayah dari bayi di kandunganmu?" Suara Kira terdengar lebih tenang. Meskipun kesedihan dan kemarahan masih terkandung didalamnya.

Mata Cagalli kembali berair. Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "D-dia ... d-dia ..."

Flay menahan napasnya saat Cagalli mencoba menjawab Kira. Dipandangnya wajah Cagalli penuh harap. "Cagalli ..." Flay bergumam.

Kira masih menantikan jawaban Cagalli. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia mempercayai bahwa Cagalli bukanlah pelacur. Ia tak melempar tubuhnya pada sembarang lelaki yang mendekatinya.

Shinn saja butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Cagalli menjadi kekasihnya.

Jika bukan Shinn ... hanya ada satu nama yang paling tak ingin ia sebutkan.

"A-Athrun." Itu bukan tebakan. Itu bukan pertanyaan. Bibir Kira bergetar saat menyebutkannya. Apa yang diucapkan Kira baru saja meskipun lirih merupakan suatu pernyataan.

Sesaat nama itu di sebut. Meledaklah tangisan Cagalli. Cagalli tak mengiyakan atau membantahnya. Cagalli hanya menangis.

Bagi Kira itu sudah merupakan jawaban. Kira ingin tak mempercayainya ... Kira ingin menyangkalnya!

Tapi ... saat melihat Cagalli seperti ini. Ia tersadar, ini bukan mimpi.

Sahabat yang selalu dipercayainya. Menusuknya dari belakang. Sahabat yang disanjungnya, mengkhiati kepercayaannya.

_"Athrun, selama aku di Mendel. Tolong kau jaga Cagalli seperti adikmu sendiri."_

_"Pasti. Kau tenang saja Kira. Walau dia membenciku. Pasti akan ku jaga."_

_"Dan ... jangan menyentuhnya. Berjanjilah ..."_

_"Sentuh? Hahaha ... kau lupa aku akan menikah?_

_"Aku percaya padamu tapi ... berjanjilah Athrun."_

_"Aku berjanji Kira."_

Cagalli yang begitu dihargainya. Cagalli yang begitu disayanginya. Cagalli yang begitu dilindunginya. Telah dihancurkan masa depannya oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"SIAL!" Kira berteriak. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Kira menyesal menitipkan sang adik pada seorang iblis berperawakan malaikat. Serigala berbulu domba.

Pengkhianat! Penipu!

Kira yang marah, melewati Cagalli yang menangis dipelukan Flay saat ini.

"K-Kau mau ke mana, Kira?" tanya Cagalli yang berlinangan airmata dengan suara parau. Flay pun tak kalah penasaran.

Kira berhenti. Membelakangi mereka. Masih tak menjawab.

"Kau mau ke man -"

"Menemui**nya**," jawab Kira singkat.

Cagalli panik dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, beruntung Flay menjaganya tetap stabil.

"Kau mau apa? Dia tak tahu soal ini?"

"Dia harus tahu!"

"Kira! Athrun akan menikah -"

"Aku tak peduli! Dia harus tahu!"

"Dia akan menikah Kira! Kau akan menghancurkan pernikahannya!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Kira berteriak murka. "Dia telah menghancurkan satu-satunya hal yang **paling** aku lindungi!"

"K-Kira ... d-dia sahabatmu ... tolong ... a-akulah yang tak dapat menjaga diriku. S-salahkan a-aku -"

"Cukup! Dia bukan sahabatku! Kau dan manusia brengsek itu ... b-bagaimana? K-kalian? -Sial!"

"Kira -"

"Dia harus tahu! Dan aku -"

"Kau? Kau mau apa setelah ia mengetahuinya?"

"Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku adalah ... **membunuhnya**!"

Flay dan Cagalli tersentak dan terkejut. "Kira jangan! Kumohon ..." Flay memohon.

Kira mulai melangkah lagi.

"Kalau kau membunuhnya ...," teriak Cagalli, "kau akan menemukan mayatku! Aku serius!"

Teriakan Cagalli berhasil menghentikan langkah Kira. Flay memandang Cagalli dan Kira bergantian, khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kedua kakak beradik ini bertengkar hebat. Dan begitu terluka.

Kira menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kira melangkah sekali lagi.

Flay mulai panik, "Kau mau ke mana Ki -"

"Kamar. Aku ingin sendiri," pintanya terdengar sedih. Langkahnya terhenti lagi. Tanpa memandang dua wanita di belakangnya. Ia berkata, "Aku ... begitu kecewa padamu, Cagalli."

"Kira ..." kata Cagalli lirih. Mata Cagalli tak hentinya meneteskan airmata.

Saat Kira menjauh. Cagalli tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia jatuh bersimpuh. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Cagalli bergumam, "Ia kecewa Flay ... ia kecewa. Kira kecewa padaku. Ma-maafkan aku ... maaf."

Kata-kata itu terus diucapkan Cagalli sepanjang malam. Berulang-ulang. Ditengah tangisnya.

Flay memandang iba Cagalli. Flay harus memberi kekuatan padanya. Tidak hanya untuk kebaikan Cagalli tapi juga bayi dikandungannya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Jadi ... kau tetap mempertahankan?"

"Hmm-mm ..."

"Begitu. Kira ... Kira masih tidak bicara padamu?"

"Iya."

"Sudah tiga hari ini dia masih mengacuhkanmu?

"Iya."

"Cobalah sekali lagi."

"Hmm."

"Kau mau ku temani?"

Cagalli tersenyum menatap lembut mata Shinn. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shinn khawatir.

"Hmm." Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku yakin."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya Kira hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kira begitu menyayangimu."

"Flay juga mengatakan seperti itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat.

"Lalu ...," Shinn memberanikan diri, "... a-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ... ba-bayi itu? A-ayahnya berhak ta -"

"Aku akan melahirkannya. Aku akan membesarkannya. Bahkan jika dunia menolaknya." Cagalli menghela nafas. "Ayahnya? Tak perlu mengetahuinya. Begitu pula anak ini kelak."

"Itu tidak adil -"

"Aku sadar." Cagalli memotong. "Tapi ... sejak awal diantara _kami_ memang tidak ada ... _keadilan_."

_'Yang ada hanya kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Karena aku memiliki bayi ini. Aku harus kuat untuk anak dalam kandunganku.'_

Lagi-lagi hening. Shinn menelan ludahnya. Inilah saatnya. Mungkin begitu pikirnya.

"Shinn?"

Shinn terlihat gelisah. Ia terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shi -"

"Ca-Cagalli ... a-aku mendapat tawaran kontrak eksklusif solo rekaman dari produser ternama!" katanya semangat berapi-api. Namun anehnya ia terdengar sedikit gugup.

Mata Cagalli terbelalak terkejut tak percaya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan. "Benarkah? Selamat! Akhirnya mimpimu terwujud Shinn! Aku bahagia untukmu!" Cagalli memeluk Shinn singkat.

Wajah Shinn merona. "Ehmm ... y-ya. _T-thanks_."

"Jadi, kapan kejadiannya?"

"Saat kau pingsan. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi ..." '_Waktunya tidak tepat_.'

Cagalli hanya mengucapkan kata 'o'.

"A-anu C-Cagalli ... a-aku akan pergi ke Heliopolis."

Cagalli kembali terkejut. "K-kapan k-kau berangkat?" Ia senang tapi juga merasa sedih. Ia merasa akan kehilangan sahabatnya sekali lagi.

"Minggu depan," jawabnya lirih.

"Hmm ..." '_Cepat sekali_.'

Hening. Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan.

"I-itu ... a-anu, i-ikutlah denganku," pinta Shinn tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Huh?!" Cagalli pasti salah mendengar.

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Heliopolis. Ki-kita mulai dari awal."

"Ta-tapi ... aku -"

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak dalam kandunganmu ini, akan kuanggap anak kandungku sendiri. Ku mohon Cagalli ..."

Cagalli tak dapat berkata apa-apa, semuanya terasa tiba-tiba. Terlalu cepat. Apa yang Shinn katakan, apa yang Shinn tawarkan begitu tulus.

Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Shinn ..."

"Kumohon jangan menganggap aku kasihan padamu lagi. Jangan menolakku lagi. Aku ... aku sungguh mencintaimu Cagalli."

Cagalli menggeleng lemah. "Shinn ..." Air mata Cagalli meleleh. Membasahi pipinya sekali lagi.

Mata Cagalli melebar, saat Shinn berlutut di atas satu kaki. Tepat didepannya.

_'Oh Haumea, tidak! Jangan! Jangan lakukan. Itu hanya akan menyiksa kami berdua. Aku tak pantas untuknya.'_

"Aku ... kuakui aku belum mempersiapkan cincin untukmu. Tapi ...," Shinn tersenyum lembut padanya. Raut wajahnya penuh harap sekaligus ketegangan.

_'Ti-tidak ... Shinn ... jangan ... kumohon!'_

"Cagalli Hibiki ... aku mohon ikutlah denganku. Lalu ... menikahlah denganku."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N2:** Ma-maaf minna~ tidak ada Athrun di sini *bow* masih pulkam *hajaredmassa*. Apakah Caga akan menerima tawaran Shinn? *jenkjenkjenk*.

Still mind to review?

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**20/05/2014.**


	5. The Questioned Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine!**

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf bila ada kemiripan dengan cerita fic lain. Tak dipungkiri saya membaca banyak inspiring fic Asucaga indo ataupun E! Tapi murni ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu seperti yg sy sampaikan di chap awal dan bberapa novel luar yg sy pernah baca :D.** Thanks u/ info dan reviewnya Ojou Rizky-chan **(walaupun sy gak tau cerita mana yg Rizky-chan maksud. Lol XD), **Dinah** (well untuk 'alasan kuat Athrun mengapa tak bisa memilih saya *plak, maksudnya Cagalli', mungkin bisa terjelaskan di sini mengingat sy masih terinspirasi dari 'hamsterbrainnya' di animenya sendiri), **Licht, Lenn, AlyaZala, UL, Misa**, **Lynx-chan** dan silent readers (klo ada).** Luv yu all~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Maaf aku tak bisa memilihmu ..."_

Aku membenci suara itu.

Meski ...

Suara itu adalah milikku.

Karena ...

Suara itu membuat wanita yang paling kucintai, menderita.

Kami berdua, semua ... orang-orang yang kusayangi ... menderita ...

Beribu kata maaf takkan cukup. Tapi akan terus kuucapkan walau ia tak dapat mendengarnya. Sampai aku kehilangan suaraku. Sampai ia tak dapat mendengarnya lagi.

Apakah ...

Apakah aku telah tenggelam terlalu dalam? Sehingga siapapun tak sanggup untuk meraih dan menarikku ke atas. Kembali ke dataran. Menggapai udara ... dan menghirupnya kembali.

Aku merindukannya ...

Sangat merindukannya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Edge of Infinite**

**...**

**Chapter Four : The Questioned Faith**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Selamat datang!"

"A-ah M-Meer?!" Ia masih tak siap bertemu apalagi memandang wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Tanpa peringatan, wanita itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"A-ah i-iya." Athrun terkejut.

_'This feels weird.'_

"Humph, ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti tak senang bertemu denganku?" Meer melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memasang muka cemberut dan kesal.

"A-aku -t-tidak Meer, aku senang. Hanya terkejut ... itu saja." Athrun merasa aneh, ia merasa tak seperti pulang ke rumah.

"Hm, kau bahkan tak memanggilku "sayang"?"

Pelan-pelan Athrun menenangkan dirinya, ia harus segera kembali seperti dulu, Athrun yang tenang. Menarik nafas panjang, "Hh, m-maafkan aku sayang. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau lupa sesuatu lagi!" Meer menghentikannya.

"Hm? -ah, pesananmu sudah kubawa dan yang lainnya juga." Athrun mengangkat sebuah tas penuh buah tangan untuk Meer dan yang lain.

"Bukan. Tapi ini ..." Jari telunjuk Meer mengetuk bibir merahnya.

"Oh." Athrun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Athrun mendekat dan secara mengejutkan mengecup singkat pipi Meer, membuat Meer cemberut. "Apa ini? -"

"Kita berada di tempat umum." Athrun memberinya senyum kecil. Apakah ia berkilah?

Mengapa?

Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?

"Humph baiklah ku maafkan. Tapi, setelah di rumah, kau takkan selamat Tuan Zala," ucap Meer dengan seringai jahil seraya merangkul lengan sang tunangan.

"Hn," jawab Athrun singkat. Ia memang tersenyum tapi matanya berkata lain.

_'Aku ... pulang. Tapi ... mengapa ini tak seperti rumah?'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Atau ada yang tak kau sukai?" tanya wanita bersurai merah jambu ketika memperhatikan seorang lelaki berdiri menyendiri di depan jendela berkaca besar.

Sang pria sedikit terkejut, ia berbalik, "a-ah t-tidak." Saat wanita itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya, ia kembali memandang taman belakang rumahnya yang telah berubah. Mata _emerald_-nya menipis, "s-semuanya luar biasa."

Mata biru itupun ikut menyapu seluruh pemandangan dihadapannya. "Syukurlah, kupikir kau tak menyukainya."

"Ti-tidak ini ... sangat mencerminkan keinginan Meer."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "kurasa kau benar. Harus kuakui ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, hanya dengan melihatnya, kau akan tahu bahwa ini adalah Meer."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Lacus."

"Hm? Tidak. Meer adikku, sudah sewajarnya. Lagipula aku sangat senang, akhirnya ia bisa menikah denganmu."

_'Ya, pernikahanku dan Meer ... bukan dengan __**dia**__.'_

"Hn," jawab Athrun singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Entah sudah berapa orang yang menyakan itu dan ia hanya menjawab, "ya, hanya sedikit lelah."

"..."

Menghela nafas panjang, Athrun melihat jam tangannya, "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku menjemput Meer di butik. Ia mencoba pakaian untuk pesta resepsi-nya ... lagi." Athrun memang tertawa kecil tapi ia melakukannya karena terpaksa.

Lacus tak ikut tertawa bersamnya, "Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Athrun kembali menunjukkan ekspresi datar, "Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apapun itu, kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang membuatnya sedih ... Athrun."

Athrun terkejut, ia tersenyum kecut, "Ap-ap mak -"

"Kalian berdua sangat berarti bagiku. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Meer adikku dan kau sahabatku. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian menderita."

"L-Lacus ..." manik hijau Athrun melebar. Bagaimana Lacus bisa mengetahuinya begitu mudah? "A-Aku harus pergi sekarang," kilah Athrun meninggalkan Lacus.

Sedangkan Lacus masih memandang Athrun dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Apa kau harus pergi? Tinggalah di sini ..."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Humph, aku tak peduli! Sebentar lagi pernikahan kita, apa bedanya!"

"Meer ..."

"Aku mencintaimu sayang," Meer mengusap lembut pipi Athrun, "dan kau ... juga mencintaiku Athrun."

Athrun memegang tangan Meer, "karena itu ... bersabarlah."

"Huh!" Meer menyilangkan lengannya kesal. "Mengapa aku merasa kau mengacuhkanku setelah kembali dari Orb!"

"Meer -"

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan wanita lain! Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi! Sikapmu berubah semenjak kembali dari kota itu!"

Panik bergelanyut pada hati Athrun.

"..." Dalam hatinya ia berharap Meer mengetahuinya. Tapi itu akan membuatnya sedih. Athrun tak sanggup melihat Meer bersedih apalagi karenanya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan**nya**?

"Athrun?"

"..." Dalam hatinya ia berharap ini mimpi. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Athrun? A-Apa kau -"

Athrun mencoba bersikap tenang, ia mencoba mencari suatu alasan yang tepat, "T-Tidak. Aku hanya ... hanya ..."

"Hahaha, aku bercanda sayang. Kau kelihatan takut sekali. Aku mencintaimu sayang dan aku ... percaya padamu. Kau takkan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanya Meer di sela-sela tawanya.

Jantung Athrun serasa terhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi ia tak langsung menjawab. "..."

_"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa memilihmu ..."_

_"Aku ... aku tahu -"_

_"Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Cagalli."_

_"Aku juga ... Athrun."_

Meer memiringkan kepalanya, mimik wajahnya terlihat khawatir, "Athrun? -"

"Tidak," gumam Athrun.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, Meer. Aku takkan kemana-mana lagi," jawab Athrun lirih.

Meer terharu mendengar jawaban tunangannya. Senyumnya melebar seraya memeluk erat calon suaminya.

Saat wajah mereka bertemu, Meer menghujaninya dengan ciuman panas, Athrun pun membalasnya. Ia harus melampiaskan ini semua pada seseorang.

Lidah mereka menari, nafas mereka memburu. Tangan Athrun membelai lembut kulit punggung dibalik pakaian Meer yang saat ini hanya memakai sepasang pakaian dalamnya saja. Athrun pun entah kapan, tubuh atletis bagian atasnya terekspos.

"Athrun," desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Meer saat Athrun mulai meninggalkan jejak basah di leher putihnya.

Mendengar suara Meer, Athrun tiba-tiba terhenti.

_'A-Apa yang kulakukan!? I-ini ... Meer! B-bukan ... dia! Mengapa saat mencium Meer yang kubayangkan adalah ... dia. Oh Tuhan ...'_

Melihat calon suaminya yang masih menindihnya tiba-tiba berhenti, masih dengan nafas tersengal, Meer bertanya. "A-Athrun?"

Athrun tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Meer yang kebingungan, memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Melihat itu, Meer pun bangun. "A-Athrun ada apa?" tanya Meer panik dan khawatir.

Masih tak menjawab, Athrun memungut pakaian Meer dan meletakkan perlahan di depannya.

"Athrun -"

Athrun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Meer makin tak mengerti.

"M-maaf Meer, maaf ..."

Sepintas bagi Meer, permintaan maaf itu terlalu berlebihan. Suara Athrun juga terdengar merasa sangat bersalah.

_'Ada apa?'_ batin Meer. Ia membelai lembut punggung Athrun. Meer membuka mulutnya, "Ke-kenapa -"

"Tak apa." Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya untuk malam pertama kita -"

"Tapi Athrun, aku sudah siap. Tak ada bedanya bukan?"

Mata Athrun terlihat sedih walau ia tersenyum. Sedangkan Meer terlihat kecewa. "Meer, bersabarlah. Lagipula bila Lacus melihat ini, ia akan membunuhku. Sekarang, berpakaianlah." Athrun kembali mengusap lembut pipi Meer.

Meer mencari sesuatu dalam mata Athrun. Athrun benar-benar serius tak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, yang tak dapat Meer artikan.

Ragu, Meer mengangguk perlahan. Di kecupnya puncak kepala Meer. Meer memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Senyum Athrun makin lebar melihat _kemanjaan_ Meer, walau ia tahu, ia memaksakannya.

Saat Athrun hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Meer memanggilnya.

"Athrun."

"Hm?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Tangan Athrun memegang kenop pintu sangat erat. Memandang wajah ceria Meer dan kepolosannya serta tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu sungguh menghancurkan hatinya.

Masih dengan senyuman tipis, ia menjawab, "Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa di jawab Athrun. Ia tak ingin ada kebohongan lagi.

Ketika Athrun pergi, senyum Meer menghilang.

_'Aneh, entah kenapa aku tak menyukai ucapanku sendiri.'_

Meer menghela nafas panjang, apakah yang dikatakan Lacus benar? Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Athrun semenjak kepulangannya. Apakah ia tegang karena sebentar lagi menikah dengannya? Meer mengenal Athrun sejak kecil, Athrun bukan seseorang yang mudah gugup. Ia selalu tenang. Terkendali. Terencana.

_'Mungkin hanya perasaanku.'_

Mungkin Athrun hanya tegang karena beberapa jam lagi, acara pernikahan mereka.

_'Atau mungkin ... telah terjadi sesuatu di Orb?'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kau cantik sekali, Meer." Lacus memeluk erat kembarannya.

"T-terima kasih Lacus," jawab Meer merona dan terbata.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Meer. Sekarang Meer melakukan _fitting_ gaunnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum acara pernikahannya besok. Ia ingin semua terlihat sempurna esok. Ia ingin menjadi seorang ratu yang sesungguhnya. Tentu saja dengan seorang raja di sampingnya.

Sempurna. Semua terdengar sempurna.

Ia akhirnya menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai sejak ia mengenal cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria impiannya.

Ia berhasil menyisihkan pesaing-pesaingnya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia akan bahagia bersama pasangannya ... selamanya.

Tapi melihat Athrun tadi, sepintas ia terlihat ragu,

"T-tentu saja. Kurasa kau benar, Athrun hanya terlalu tegang. Sekarang ... aku sendiri yang merasakannya."

"Eh?"

Ketika Lacus mencoba menanyakan maksud Meer, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara asing di luar kamar mereka.

"**BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!**"

"K-Kira hentikan!"

Suara laki-laki dan perempuan yang tak familiar di telinga mereka, disertai suara riuh lainnya.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan Kira!"

Mereka mengenal suara itu. Suara memohon itu milik Athrun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan di depannya bukanlah hal yang ingin dilihatnya pada menit-menit menjelang pernikahannya.

Meer melihat tunangannya, mencoba bangkit dan menyapu darah segar yang menetas di ujung bibirnya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu kelihatan sangat murka, wanita berambut merah menyala itu jelas mencoba menghentikannya. Memeluk tubuh pria itu erat.

Lalu Athrun,

Ia tampak menerima dengan pasrah segala bentuk makian dan cacian dari pria yang terlihat murka itu.

Makin banyak orang menggerumuni mereka, samar ia melihat ayah dan ibu Athrun juga ... ayahnya. Meer masih tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan tak sadar air matanya menetes, membuat Lacus memeluknya. Menenangkannya.

"AKU **PERCAYA** PADAMU SIALAN!" Pria itu berteriak lagi.

Athrun hanya terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk. Tapi Meer -dibalik pelukan Lacus, bisa merasakan ia bersedih.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Athrun diam saja? S-siapa pria itu? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke kediaman Clyne?'_

"Usir pria itu!" teriak Ayah Athrun, Patrick Zala.

Meer melihat Andrew, salah satu kerabat mereka, mencoba menyeret pria asing itu menjauh dari Athrun.

"To-tolong j-jangan -Athrun!" Sang wanita berambut merah itu memohon pada Athrun dibelakangnya.

_'Mereka mengenal Athrun?' _tanya Meer dalam hati.

Heine, sepupu Athrun, yang mencoba menolong Athrun berdiri pun ditepisnya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan dia Tuan Waltfed!" Mereka terdiam, terhenyak, terkejut mendengar permohonan -tidak, perintah Athrun.

"Athrun, kau mengenalnya?" Kali ini ibu Athrun, Lenore Zala yang berbicara dibalik mimik kekhawatirannya.

"Y-ya," jawab Athrun singkat. "I-ini kesalahpahaman."

Mata Athrun masih menatap lekat mata pria berambut cokelat itu. Pria itu memandang Athrun dengan penuh kemarahan. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal erat, nafasnya tersengal. Terlihat jelas, ia begitu murka.

Pria bermata ungu itupun mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Kesalahpah -"

"Kira, hentikan!" teriak wanita asing di depannya. "Lihatlah sekitar," gumamnya lirih.

Sesungguhnya ia tak peduli tapi saat bertatapan dengan sang calon pengantin wanita yang terlihat berpelukan ketakutan dengan seorang wanita yang identik dengannya, membuatnya teringat akan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

_'Cagalli ...'_

Nafasnya terlihat lebih tenang. Ia merapikan pakaian, meluruskan kemejanya sebelum menatap tajam Athrun. "Kau ... kuanggap kau tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan kami." Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi.

Athrun terlihat ingin mengejarnya, wanita cantik bersurai merah itu menghentikannya. "Jangan menambah masalah." Ia berdesis lirih, sedikit melirik Meer.

Dari ujung matanya, Athrun bisa melihat Meer begitu takut dan khawatir. Bergelayut dengan kebimbangan, ia mendesah panjang.

"Maaf semuanya, tunanganku hanya mabuk karena Athrun berhasil mengalahkannya dalam um ... p-perebutan sponsor dan memenangkan ehm ... semacam tender perusahaan. Maaf, akan kami kirim pengacara kami nanti -"

"Tidak bisa, ia harus dituntut!" ancam Patrick.

"Ayah!" sahut Athrun cepat. "Kumohon, kita bicara nanti. Tolong bubar semuanya. **Ini hanya kesalahpahaman!**"

Di saat mereka membubarkan diri, wanita asing itu berkata lagi pada Athrun. "Jangan dekati kami. Jauhi kehidupan kami. Kau sudah ... bahagia di sini. Selamat tinggal -"

"T-Tunggu F-Flay, b-bagaimana dengan Ca -d-dia?" Athrun melirihkan suaranya seraya melihat bermacam ekspresi wajah dari orang-orang yang ia kenal.

Flay bimbang antara memberitahukan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. "Ia ... ia baik-baik saja. Kira masih marah padanya dan dirimu tapi ... itu akan segera berlalu. Kau mengenal benar bagaimana sifatnya, bukan?"

Athrun akan membuka mulutnya, tapi ia urungkan. Ada perasaan bersalah terpancar di matanya.

_'Tapi, bagaimana Kira bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan -'_

"Jangan pernah muncul dalam hidup kami lagi ... Athrun. Hanya itu permohonanku." Athrun tak pernah melihat Flay merendahkan dirinya dan memohon seperti ini padanya. Hanya ada satu yang bisa ia terka, Flay benar-benar serius.

"..." Athrun memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Satu hal lagi, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi karena besok kau menikah, kupikir tak ada salahnya." Wanita itu berbicara dengan Athrun sangat lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka saja. "Cagalli mungkin ... ia mungkin akan pergi ke Heliopolis dengan ... Shinn."

Mata Athrun melebar. _Shock_. Ia sangat terkejut. Wanita itu melirik pada wanita kembar yang terlihat kebingungan di belakang Athrun. "Maafkan sikap tunanganku ... dan ... selamat atas pernikahannya."

Meer tak merespon. Lacus mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis pada wanita bersurai merah itu.

_"Ia ... ia baik-baik saja. Kira masih marah padanya dan dirimu tapi ... itu akan segera berlalu. Kau mengenal benar bagaimana sifatnya, bukan?"_

_'Kira? Kira Yamato? Bukankah itu sahabat Athrun sewaktu sekolah dulu?' _batin Lacus seraya menatap sendu Athrun. Tak dipungkiri Lacus ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama Athrun di Orb. Bila yang diceritakan Athrun benar mengenai kebaikan hati Kira, maka ... pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

_'Athrun ... apa yang kau lakukan?' _pikir Lacus, memincingkan matanya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Pria bersurai _navy-blue_ itu menghela nafas panjang setelah menutup sebuah pintu di belakangnya. Menyakinkan seorang Patrick Zala bukan hal yang mudah. Selama satu jam lebih pewaris tunggal Zala Corp. itu harus memutar otak dan beradu mulut dengan ayahnya. Setidaknya, sang ayah percaya padanya ... untuk sementara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm-mm." Ia memijit lelah pelipisnya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Otaknya masih mengingat jelas 'perdebatannya' dengan sang ayah beberapa menit yang lalu.

_"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa saja merusak rencana kita! Kau ingin membuat kita bangkrut hah!? Keluarga Clyne adalah satu-satunya harapan kita, Athrun! Jangan berbuat bodoh! -"_

_"Tapi Ayah, aku menikahi Meer bukan karena itu -"_

_"Lebih baik! Cinta dan kekuasaan adalah kombinasi sempurna! Jangan kau hancurkan Athrun. Ayah percaya padamu. Lakukan saja sesuai rencana kita dan Zala Corp. akan bangkit kembali."_

_'Cinta!?' batin Athrun. Bahkan sang Ayah tak memahami apa keinginan Athrun. Ia tak menikahi Meer bukan semata karena kerjasama perusahaan. Keuntungan perusahaan. Kekuasaan. Nama besar keluarga._

_Tradisi ..._

_Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk kecil._

_"... i-iya Ayah," jawabnya ragu._

"Athrun -"

"Tidak sekarang Lacus. Di mana Meer?" potong Athrun.

"Di kamarnya. Athrun, jangan membuatnya sedih."

Athrun memilih kembali menutup mulutnya, ia sadar Lacus menngetahui sesuatu. Tipikal Lacus, ia takkan menanyakan bila Athrun terlihat tak ingin membahasnya. Bagaimanapun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, tetap ada batas yang harus di jaga.

"Maaf Lacus." Ia pun berlalu.

_'Maaf untuk apa ... Athrun?' _pikir Lacus.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Athrun? Besok adalah hari pernikahan kita!"_

_"Apakah kau percaya padaku Meer?"_

_"Aku ... aku selalu percaya padamu sayang. Ta-tapi kejadian hari ini membuatku takut. Aku takut pria itu menyakitimu! Aku takut pria itu me-mengambilmu dariku! Aku mencintaimu Athrun!"_

_"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih. Aku disini. Aku takkan kemana-mana lagi Meer."_

_"Aku ... aku mencintaimu Athrun."_

_"Ya ... karena ... aku memilihmu."_

_"Huh? Kau bicara apa?"_

_"Ti-tidak, tidurlah. Besok hari penting bagi ... kita."_

_"Ya -ah aku lupa melepas gaun pengantinku! Kau tak boleh melihat ini sayang! Ini bisa menjadi nasib buruk. Cepat keluar -a-aku menyayangimu. Selamat malam."_

_"Selamat malam ... Meer."_

Terdengar suara seseorang menjernihkan tenggorokannya, "... Tuan Zala?"

Athrun berkedip berkali-kali, "Huh? Ma-maaf b-bisa ulangi?"

Terdengar murmur di belakang mereka, Meer pun menatap calon suaminya itu khawatir.

"Baiklah, saya akan mempersingkatnya. Apakah Anda, Athrun Zala bersedia menerima Meer Clyne sebagai istri sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Manik Athrun membesar. Bagaimana ia bisa melamun di depan banyak orang terutama calon istrinya. Sekarang, seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya, tapi ... mengapa ia masih sempat melamun hal yang tak penting.

_'Inilah saatnya Athrun Zala, inilah pilihanmu, kau memilih Meer. Meer, wanita yang mencintaimu. Bukan Cagalli ...'_

Jantung Athrun berdegup kencang. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa seperti ini. Tak pernah ia melakukan sesuatu di luar perencanaan. Tak pernah ia tak menuruti apa yang ayahnya perintahkan. Tapi ia menikahi Meer karena cinta, bukan?

Semenjak kecil Meer selalu mengejarnya. Bahkan Meer yang pertama kali melamarnya. Meer selalu ada di sisinya. Hanya Meer ... tak ada yang lain.

Hanya Meer ...

_"Cagalli mungkin ... ia mungkin akan pergi ke Heliopolis dengan ... Shinn."_

_"... dengan Shinn."_

**Shinn!**

_'Tsk! Sial!'_

Saat mendengar itu ia rasanya lupa rasanya bernafas, jantungnya serasa berhenti memompa, lututnya terasa lemas, ia menahan agar tak terjatuh.

"A-Athrun?" Meer memanggilnya lirih.

Suara murmuran di belakang sang pengantin makin bergemuruh, bila Athrun meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk memperhatikan ke belakang, Patrick mengepalkan tangannya erat, menggertakan gigi-giginya, mendesiskan sesuatu. Sedangkan Lenore, sang ibu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Lain lagi dengan Lacus yang memandang Athrun dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Kekhawatiran. Dan ... ketakutan yang ia tak berani menunjukkannya terlebih di depan Meer. Ia merasa takut bila Athrun mengecewakan Meer.

"..." Masih belum ada respon dari Athrun.

"Athrun?" Meer mengoyangkan tubuh tunangannya lembut.

Athrun tersentak, melihat mimik khawatir dan panik Meer ia kembali sadar. Ini adalah pernikahannya. Pernikahannya dengan Meer. Bukan **dia**. Athrun tersenyum tipis pada Meer.

_"Meer senang sekali kau menerimanya sebagai kekasih."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa saat menceritakan bagaimana akhirnya kau menerima cintanya ..."_

_"Hahaha ... benarkah itu Lacus?"_

_"Hh, hanya kau yang tak menyadari pengorbanannya selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu! Ia menyukaimu sejak kecil Athrun!"_

_"Haha ... kurasa begitu."_

_"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaganya dan tak membuatnya bersedih Athrun."_

_"Aku berjanji ..."_

Melihat Athrun sepertinya bergulat dengan pikirannya sekali lagi, sang pendeta berdehem, membuat Athrun sedikit tersentak.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi." Pendeta mulai berbicara lagi. "Athrun Zala bersediakah kau menerima Meer Clyne sebagai istrimu?"

_"Cagalli, mungkin ... ia mungkin akan pergi ke Heliopolis dengan ... Shinn."_

Diam-diam ia menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

_"Cagalli Hibiki akan selalu mencintai Athrun Zala."_

Athrun menelan ludah, memejamkan matanya singkat sebelum menjawab, "S-saya ... saya bersedia."

_'Aku juga mencintaimu, Cagalli. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia ...'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N2:** Giliran Cagalli tak mendapat porsi di sini. Sampai jumpa chappie depan. Share unek2nya ya... *sembunyi di belakang Masha*.

**Happy Birthday Mom (27/05). You're my everything! I love you~ 3 xoxo ...**

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**27/05/2015.**


End file.
